Dream World
by Zasumi
Summary: Eliot Laughton es un chico introvertido de 17 años que cursa la secundaria. Su vida y su personalidad daran un giro cuando un dia de camino a la escuela Eliot ve como un compañero suyo es mordido hasta la muerte por otra persona y luego regresa de la muerte en busqueda de morder a mas vivos. Eliot debe sobrevivir en un mundo donde los muertos atacan a los vivos ¿Podra lograrlo?
1. El dia en que todo se perdio

**Capítulo 1: El día en que todo se perdió.**

"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¡Porque! Yo no quería que esto pasara… ¡Mama!… ¡Mama!…perdóname..."

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de aquella habitación de paredes blancas. En la mesa de noche un despertador electrónico al lado una foto de un joven de cabello negro y ojos café, de tés blanca y alto aproximadamente 11 años en la foto, a su costado un hombre mayor con un rifle de caza y atrás un siervo que aparentemente acababan de cazar.

-¡Elliot despierta!-Grito una mujer desde el primer piso.

Elliot era el muchacho de aquella fotografía ahora de 17 años estudiante de secundaria de último año.

Al pasar unos pocos minutos el muchacho bajo y se sentó en la mesa a tomar desayuno.

-¿Has estado faltando a clases?-Pregunto una mujer alta de cabello castaño suelto y vestido rosa.

Elliot por su parte llevaba puesto el uniforme negro con botones dorado de su escuela.

-Por supuesto, no tengo necesidad de perder el tiempo en un aula.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con tu vida?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Ese es mi problema-Dijo Elliot golpeando la mesa-¡No necesito nada de eso este mundo es aburrido!

-Elliot…

-No me molestes más mama-Dijo Elliot retirándose de la casa.

Yo vivo en Hasting-Inglaterra soy el hijo de una familia común, mi madre es ama de casa y mi padre militar, no pasa mucho tiempo en casa debido a las exigencias del trabajo.

Elliot miro a un costado y noto a mas compañeros con el mismo uniforme que el usaba en ese momento.

No me interesa para nada entablar conversaciones con esas personas, su manera de ver el mundo tal como es y aceptarlo me aburre y me es despreciable, quiero un mundo interesante uno donde el dinero no sea problema y tener una buena novia tampoco estaría mal.

En ese momento un grupo de helicópteros sobrevoló por encima de Elliot llamando la atención con el sonido que hacían sus hélices al girar

-¿Sera un simulacro?-Se preguntó Elliot mientras avanzaba.

De pronto se escucharon disparos, una línea de soldados disparaban por doquier a un grupo enorme de personas que venían corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Se preguntó Elliot-¿Por qué asesinan gente?

Entonces miro a su alrededor había gente extraña gente que tenía sangre y heridas en el cuerpo y caminaban hacia la gente, luego los atacaban.

Elliot miro con asco como uno de ellos mordía el cuello de uno de sus compañeros de escuela y le arrancaba un trozo de carne

-¡Ayúdame por favor!-Gritaba el muchacho a su amigo, pero este lo miro con miedo y luego salió corriendo asustado.

Elliot continuo viendo en trance como su compañero era mordido estaba debatiendo entre el impulso de escapar y el impulso de vomitar, pero cuando el atacante de aquel muchacho se volteo directamente hacia Elliot, la respuesta estaba clara.

Elliot corrió cuanto pudo su condición física no era la mejor, cuando el hombre lo alcanzo y se lanzó sobre Elliot este saco una navaja que traía por si era necesario situaciones cotidianas, nunca imagino usarla en una persona.

-¡Aléjate o te mato!-Grito Elliot, pero la criatura solo gruñía y trataba de alcanzarlo.

Elliot apuñalo el estómago de la criatura, pero lo único que logro es sentir el asco de tener los intestinos de alguien sobre tu cuerpo, ya que la criatura continuaba atacándolo, al final un hombre pateo la cara de la criatura alejándola.

-¡Levántate!-Grito el hombre-Por aquí.

Elliot lo siguió hasta llegar a una Iglesia ahí se encerró junto con un grupo de unas treinta personas ya estando en un lugar tranquilo Elliot por fin se pudo arrodillar y vomitar.

Un grupo de cuatro personas una chica pelirroja alta y una castaña un poco más baja ambas atractivas el tercero era un chico de lentes bastante delgado parecía ir a una escuela diferente a la de Elliot y el más alto del grupo aparentaba unos veintiocho años era bastante musculoso y bastante alto

-¿Deseas?-Pregunto la pelirroja ofreciéndole una soda a Elliot

-Gracias-Dijo Elliot aceptándola.

-¿Qué se está armando haya afuera?-Pregunto el hombre más grande del grupo.

-¡El castigo Divino!-Explico el cura de dicha Iglesia-Obviamente el infierno ya no tiene espacio para más pecadores, los muertos no tienen a donde ir ¡Se iniciara una purga! ¡Solo los que estén en la fe vivirán en el nuevo reino de Dios!

-¿Pero de que está hablando este hombre?-Se preguntó Elliot mirándolo un tanto enojado, luego miro a su salvador-Oye gracias por lo de hace un rato-Dijo Elliot mirando al hombre.

-No hay problema muchacho, pero sabes… apuñalarlos no te servirá de mucho… esas cosas no mueren de manera fácil.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto Elliot.

-No lo tengo claro… pero supongo que… el apocalipsis.

Los otros tres jóvenes del grupo miraron al mayor preocupados.

-¿Apocalipsis?

-Los muertos vuelven a la vida y están hambrientos de ti y de ti y de ti y de ti y de mi-Explico el hombre señalando a cada uno de los jóvenes y al final a el mismo.

Los cinco se encontraban juntos el resto escuchaban atentamente al cura.

Elliot llamo a casa estaba preocupado por su madre, el teléfono timbro, fueron tres timbradas hasta que por fin contestaron.

-¡Madre!-Grito Elliot.

-¡No por favor! ¡Aléjate! ¡Nooooo!-Grito una vos femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

Elliot soltó su teléfono sin querer sus manos ahora temblaban, se tomó la cabeza estaba muy nervioso "¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué le paso a mi mama? ¡Me voy a volver loco!"

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo… sino guardas la calma, vas a morir-Dijo el muchacho de lentes seriamente.

Elliot lo miro seriamente y este sonrió.

-Es broma… pero enserio relájate, no enloquezcas.

-¿Qué no enloquezca? ¡Mi madre! ¡Debo verla!

-Si sales te mataran-Comento el hombre que rescato a Elliot deteniéndolo con esas solas palabras.

-Pero…

-Quédate es lo mejor-Sugirió la pelirroja.

Los cinco miembros del grupo se sentaron juntos a conversar.

-Mi nombre es Allen un gusto, educación secundaria último año, tengo 17-Dijo el muchacho de lentes.

-Malcolm trabajo como guardaespaldas 30 años-Se presentó el salvador de Elliot.

-Jessica 18 años actualmente universitaria primer año-Se presentó la pelirroja.

-Brisa 20 años díganme Bri si se les hace más corto universitaria tercer año

Todos miraron a Elliot así que este decidió presentarse.

-Elliot 17 años estudiante de secundaria último año-Dijo Elliot brevemente.

La pelirroja miraba a Elliot con curiosidad él también le devolvió la mirada, pero estaba muy nervioso en ese momento para pensar en alguna otra cosa.

Malcolm suspiro.

-Bien… veo que tenemos un grupo peculiar entre los cinco-Comento Malcolm

-¿y cuál es el plan por ahora Malcolm?-Pregunto Allen.

-Mi plan es quedarme y fingir que no me molesta la cháchara de ese cura-Contesto Malcolm mirando de reojo al hombre.

-Es un idiota, no es una cuestión de fe… lo que sea que sucede aquí no se resolverá con solo oraciones-Dijo Elliot apretando los puños.

Malcolm y Jessica miraron a Elliot este dejo de apretar los puños.

-Perdonen…

-No, no te preocupes… también estamos preocupados por lo que paso…-Contesto Malcolm.

En ese momento la puerta de la iglesia comenzó a ser golpeada con fuerza las personas se pusieron nerviosas.

-¿Serán "ellos"?-Se preguntó uno de los que estaban rezando.

-¡Ayuda por favor!-Grito un hombre afuera.

-¡Una persona afuera necesita ayuda!-Grito Malcolm acercándose a la puerta.

-¡No!-Grito el Cura-¡Ese hombre debe estar impuro! ¡Es un hombre que volvió de la muerte para llevarnos con él a los aposentos del demonio!

-¡Es solo un hombre!-Grito Jessica.

-¡Por favor! ¡Van a matarme!-Gritaba el hombre afuera con desesperación

-¡Los muertos no hablan!-Grito Elliot-"¿Por qué demonios estoy defendiendo a un tipo que ni conozco?"-¡Enfrente a uno! ¡Ellos no hablan!-Grito Elliot.

-¡Son mentiras! ¡Ustedes! ¿Sera que son enviados del mal?

-¿Enviados del mal dices?-Pregunto Malcolm acercándose al cura y luego golpeándolo en la cara-¡Ese hombre necesita ayuda!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Esos cinco son enviados por el demonio!-Dijo el Cura mientras la gente tomaba cualquier arma filuda y miraban a Malcolm.

-¡Deja de decir esa mierda! ¡Solo queremos…!

-¡Por fa…! ¡Noooo! ¡Ahhhgg!

"Los sonidos que escuche afuera eran grotescos lo que sea que haya pasado afuera con ese hombre estoy seguro, no se lo deseo a nadie"

-¡Pudimos salvarle!-Grito Malcolm.

-¡Suficiente! ¡No aceptare esto en la casa del señor! ¡Váyanse! ¡Yo protegeré a este grupo!-Grito el Cura.

Malcolm miro con culpa a su grupo.

-¡Prefiero irme que escuchar una mierda más salir de tu boca!-Grito Elliot en señal de apoyo hacia Malcolm.

-Si lo que él dijo-Comento Allen siguiendo a Elliot.

Jessica y Brisa también se retiraron y al final se fue Malcolm. La puerta de la iglesia fue cerrada por el grupo de sobrevivientes que estaban dentro ni bien el grupo de Elliot salió de la iglesia, pudieron ver los restos de un tipo con los intestinos por fuera.

-Maldición…-Dijo Elliot mientras a lo lejos diviso al tipo que vio ser devorado por su primer atacante, ahora andado por ahí haciendo gemidos extraños y caminando lentamente-"Los muertos regresan a la vida"

Jessica se apoyó en el hombro de Elliot y le vomito sobre sus zapatos.

-Si yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a ver esto-Comento Allen.

-Lo siento chicos… creo que me deje llevar-Comento Malcolm, por el accidente con el Cura.

-No, está bien… me alegra que lo hicieras-Comento Elliot sonriendo

-¿Qué aremos desde aquí?-Pregunto Jessica.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí, cierto?-Pregunto Malcolm a Elliot.

-Si… solo a unas calles-Contesto Elliot.

-Quizá tu casa seria buen refugio por hoy… digo ¿no te importa, verdad?-Sugirió Malcolm.

-No… para nada…-Contesto preocupado, una parte de él no quería ir a casa tenía miedo… miedo de encontrar algo que no le guste ver… algo que jamás pueda olvidar.

El grupo avanzo, el lugar estaba desierto habían soldados muertos, cadáveres destripados o desmembrados el grupo miraba con miedo, miedo a que uno de esos se levante.

-Tranquilos… sea lo que sea que pasara aquí… nadie sobrevivió-Comento Allen.

Sin embargo cuando Elliot avanzaba uno de los cadáveres en el suelo le tomo la pierna del susto Elliot tropezó cayendo hacia adelante, el muerto se acercó para morderlo, Elliot saco su navaja por instinto y se volteo para enfrentarlo cara a cara, sin embargo recordó que la última vez fue inútil.

-¡En la frente!-Grito Allen-¡Clávalo en la frente!

Elliot estaba muy nervioso apretó la empuñadura de su navaja cerro los ojos y apuñalo al cadáver justo en el medio de la frente este cayó sobre Elliot ya sin moverse, Elliot se sacó el cadáver de encima con algo de asco y Malcolm tomo a Allen del cuello.

-¡¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos la debilidad de estas cosas?!-Pregunto Malcolm enojado.

-Shh… el ruido solo las atrae-Contesto Allen sonriendo.

Elliot se acercó al grupo aunque el consejo de Allen lo salvo, si él lo hubiera dicho antes quizá su reacción hubiera sido más rápida.

-Lo explicare… lo prometo…joder… yo… no quería hablar de esto-Dijo Allen triste.

Malcolm noto que su risa en realidad era una especie de lloriqueo así que lo soltó.

-Mi hermano menor se convirtió…él iba a matarme… como a mama y a papa tuve que… tuve que…-Explico Allen.

Jessica se tapó la boca y Bri miro a Allen con algo de lastima así que se acercó y lo tomo de los hombros.

-Bien ya paso, ya paso…-Dijo Bri abrazando suavemente a Allen, este se volteo a llorar en el pecho de esta.

Malcolm y Elliot suspiraron, a pesar de su apariencia Allen no la había llevado nada fácil cuando empezó este accidente.

Después de un rato el grupo continuo su caminata finalmente Elliot se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Llegamos…-Dijo Elliot un poco nervioso.

Jessica miro preocupada a Elliot.

-¿No vas a entrar?-Pregunto ella.

-Si… estoy en eso…-Contesto Elliot dando un paso dentro de la casa-¿Mama?-Pregunto Elliot suavemente, sin recibir respuesta.

Eliot decidió subir mientras el grupo reviso el lugar, había marcas de violencia, Elliot temió lo peor cuando noto que había un cadáver tirado en el pasillo del segundo piso.

-¿Madre?-Pregunto Elliot ahora noto que la casa estaba echa un desorden.

Elliot finalmente llego a su habitación y vio a su madre de espaldas hacia la ventana.

-Mama…-Dijo Elliot acercándose lentamente, de pronto la mujer volteo revelando una boca ensangrentada y unas partes sin carne en su hombro y cuello-Mama… lo… lo siento…-Dijo Elliot mientras tomaba su navaja-Lamento lo que paso hoy… soy un mal hijo… perdóname… te he preocupado mucho siempre y ahora ni siquiera puedo… Mama…

La mujer se acercó a Elliot lentamente, Elliot levanto el cuchillo.

-Te amo mama-Dijo Elliot y luego trato de apuñalar la cabeza, pero no pudo, no podía hacerlo no a su madre.

La mujer se le lanzo encima a Elliot tratando de morderlo justo en la cara, Elliot la tomo de la cabeza tratando de alejar la boca de su madre de su cara.

Sin embargo en algún momento su madre dejo de poner fuerza alguien la había matado tenía un cuchillo de cocina clavado justo en la nuca.

-Lo siento Elliot… lo siento…-Dijo Jessica mientras caía sentada al suelo.

"¿este es…el mundo que yo deseaba?"

Se preguntó Elliot mientras respiraba agitado mirando a Jessica y al cadáver de su madre.

**Instalación Militar Londres.**

Un hombre de cabello negro miraba una foto donde salía el, un pequeño de cabello negro y una atractiva mujer de cabello castaño.

-¿estas preocupado, eh?-Pregunto un hombre rubio con varias medallas en su traje.

-Como cualquier padre, Elliot puede ser algo flojo, pero sé que es inteligente debe estar bien… ah de estar cuidando muy bien de su madre-Contesto el hombre.

-Esperemos que si camarada esperemos que si-Contesto el rubio.

Ambos hombres llegaron a una sala de reuniones donde varios hombres los esperaban.

-Bien caballeros podemos empezar, desde la peste negra no había sabido de tal ola de muerte y enfermedad-Opino uno de los hombres.

-¿Qué está sucediendo exactamente?-Pregunto el padre de Elliot

-Una fuga… un arma química cayó en manos de los terroristas… estos se han encargado de que se expanda por prácticamente todo el globo y sigue en aumento-Explico el general.

-En las últimas 24 horas ya se han perdido más de doscientas ciudades en el continente, las bajas son muchas.

-¿Qué clase de arma química?

-Un virus.

-¿y a nivel mundial?

-Incluso Estados Unidos está en un momento crítico-Explico uno de los hombres.

-Sin embargo propongo algo…-Dijo un hombre de lentes y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás-Escapemos en barco a los países donde el virus aún no ha tomado mucho terreno.

-no es buena idea-Contesto el padre de Elliot.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Llevaras a todos? ¿Oh solo a los que tengan dinero, eh?

-La sociedad aún no se pierde, a veces nacer sin privilegios te quita oportunidades, en este caso la de sobrevivir.

-No voy a permitirlo-Dijo el padre de Elliot.

-¿Y qué sugieres?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Yo…

-¡Suficiente!-Grito el hombre que parecía tener más rango en la sala-¡Arresten al Coronel Laughton!

El padre de Elliot fue tomado por la fuerza.

-¡Escúchenme bien! ¡Este proyecto fracasara!-Grito el padre de Elliot.


	2. Un mundo perdido

**Capítulo 2: Un mundo perdido**

Elliot acababa de despertar como siempre en su habitación de paredes blancas hacia un día hermoso con un gran cielo azul la mañana perfecta en Hasting

Elliot miro a su alrededor confundido.

-Fue un sueño…-Se dijo a su mismo ya más tranquilo.

Elliot bajo a tomar desayuno y su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste cariño?-Pregunto su madre animada.

-Muy bien estoy feliz de estar acá Mama-Contesto Elliot comiendo el desayuno.

-Es raro que te comportes así….-Comento la madre de Elliot-¿ahora comenzaras a estudiar?

-Por supuesto…-Contesto Elliot.

-Oye Elliot hazme un favor…-Dijo la madre de Elliot dándole la espalda.

-¿sí?-pregunto Elliot.

-Alcánzame ese cuchillo-Contesto la mujer.

Elliot cumplió la orden.

-No a la mano no-La madre de Elliot se voltio convirtiéndose en un horrible zombi-Ponlo justo en el centro de mi frente.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!-Grito Elliot al despertar, luego miro a su alrededor él estaba dormido en una bolsa de dormir las chicas en su cama Malcolm en un sofá que subieron al cuarto de Elliot y Allen en una esquina del cuarto.

Elliot decidió ir a lavarse la cara, miro por las ventanas se escuchaban caminatas y gemidos, pero nadie se acercaba por ahora lo mejor era mantener silencio.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Jessica sorprendiendo a Elliot.

-Si… estoy bien…-Contesto Elliot algo agitado.

-¿me odias?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

-No… debería estar agradecido de que me salvaras-Contesto Elliot mirándose al espejo.

-Pero… yo…

-¡Esa cosa no era mi madre! ¡Ya lo entendí! ¡Ninguna de esas cosas haya afuera lo es!-Grito Elliot enojado.

-Elliot…-

-Perdona…-Dijo Elliot retirándose mientras Jessica lo miraba.

-Dije eso, pero en realidad… mi madre… yo…-Elliot se apoyó en una pared mientras apretaba su puño.

Más tarde el grupo se encontraba reunido en la sala de Elliot, Malcolm especialmente se encontraba atento al televisor quería saber que decían los medios respecto a lo que paso.

"Reportes confirmas más de diez millones de muertes las últimas 36 horas se les recomienda evacuar a Hospitales para ser tratados y protegidos de esta enfermedad"

-Hospitales…-Repitió Elliot un tanto extrañado.

-Bueno creo que debemos ir para haya-Dijo Malcolm con actitud positiva.

-¡Espera Malcolm!-Grito Bri-¿Realmente queremos movernos entre esas cosas?

-Claro… vivir acá es una muerte lente…-Contesto Allen-Estamos rodeados de ellos tarde o temprano se percataran de nuestra presencia y nos invadirán entonces uno a uno moriremos.

Elliot se apoyó en una pared y se cruzó de brazos.

-Apoyo al Malcolm y a Allen-Dijo Elliot-La verdad es que yo simplemente no puedo quedarme más en esta casa-Pensó Elliot.

Jessica miro a Elliot con la boca entre abierta.

-Bueno ¿Entonces?

-Lo primero es tomar toda la comida y algo que sirva como un arma-Sugirió Malcolm.

-Malcolm-Dijo Elliot lanzándole una pistola al mayor-¿Has usado una de estas antes?

-No te preocupes, se cómo usarla-Contesto Malcolm.

-Evadió mi pregunta-Pensó Elliot.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-Pregunto Jessica.

-Mi padre es militar guarda algunas armas en su habitación, acá tienes algo de munición extra da un total de 30 balas no desperdicies nada-Dijo Elliot pasándole la munición a Malcolm.

-Recomiendo que no dispares eso-Dijo Allen acercándose al grupo-Después de todo el ruido que haría esa cosa solo atraerá a todos los zombis a nuestro alrededor.

El grupo intercambio miradas, ahora fueron a la cocina a tomar cuchillos, Elliot por su parte saco un rifle de caza escondido en un closet y un cuchillo perteneciente a su padre.

-¿y eso?

-Mi abuelo y yo solíamos cazar en verano-Dijo Elliot cargando el arma-Quizás no sea recomendable usarlas, pero… llevarla no ara daño-Explico Elliot, luego suspiro y bajo la mirada-¿Por qué me sigues tanto?

Jessica se apeno ante la pregunta de Elliot.

-Bu-bueno… me recuerdas a alguien a quien quería mucho es reconfortante tenerte cerca-Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Elliot bajando la mirada-En otras palabras me está usando para no perder la calma, no le debo nada a esta mujer, sin embargo es mejor llevarse bien con todo el grupo-Pensó Elliot-Gracias por salvarme…-Dijo Elliot poniéndose de pie y pasando por el costado de la chica.

Jessica parecía algo triste.

-Eso no fue sincero…-Murmuro ella y Elliot se detuvo al escucharla-Me odias por matarla…

-Ella no era ella era un zombi… de no ser por ti no estaría vivo…-Contesto Elliot.

-¡No estarías! ¡Estarías libre de esta pesadilla!-Grito Jessica tomándose el cabello-Y yo te salve… porque no quería quedarme sola.

Elliot la miro tratando de entender la situación.

-Si… soy su soporte la razón principal de que me salvara fue porque me necesita-Pensó Elliot para luego abrazarla-De acuerdo, estoy bien me quedare-Hablo el castaño.

-Gra-gracias…-Dijo Jessica abrazando a Elliot.

-Quizás esto es bien común-Pensó Elliot.

Ahora el grupo estaba dando sus primeros pasos fuera de la casa de Elliot.

-Mantengan la calma si son de dejarse llevar por los nervios mejor será que no sostengan ningún arma-Ordeno Malcolm.

Los demás solo pusieron expresiones serias así que Malcolm sonrió a su "equipo" y continúo.

**Bringhton Pier- Bringhton**

El Bringhton Pier un muelle que se encuentra en Bringhton-Inglaterra, ahora mismo contenía a una gran cantidad de personas todos haciendo fila para entrar en barcos a pesar de que este muelle originalmente era un centro recreativo, ahora funcionaba como un lugar para iniciar la operación "vida marina" consiste en escapar en barco al mar lugar en el que se podría evitar que la infección alcanzara a las personas.

Ahora mismo otro barco había sido abordado por un grupo de personas, todo iba bien nobles y demás personas pagaban un montón "adecuado" y ellos y sus familias contaban con la protección de dicha operación, bueno no todo era perfecto afuera del Bringhton Pier una línea de soldados defendía su posición con el único fin de evitar que las personas insatisfechas y molestas por el hecho de que pidan dinero a cambio de salvación ataquen salvajemente y tomen algo por la fuerza en especial para evitar las bajas entre los nobles, eso podía causarle problemas a los superiores que dirigieron esta operación, sin mencionar protegerlos del problema principal los zombis.

-¡Suban rápido! ¡Aún queda espacio para más personas!-Gritaba un hombre desde dentro del barco.

La gente subía como podía mientras afuera se escuchaba los gritos y reclamos de las personas que no eran capaces de pagar para salvarse.

Dentro del barco un pequeño niño se apoyó en la baranda del barco y miro el mar ansioso, noto a un objeto extraño, para desgracia del niño una criatura lo tomo del brazo y luego se abalanzo mordiéndolo.

-¡ahh! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Mi brazo!-Gritaba el niño sangrando.

Los demás al ver lo que paso dentro del barco entraron en pánico.

Las demás personas afuera escuchaban el ruido dentro del barco.

"¿Qué sucede?" "¿Qué está pasando?" Se preguntaban las personas.

-¡Esta infectado! ¡Un niño está infectado!-Gritaba la madre del niño abrazándolo.

La vos se escuchó y se corrió entre la multitud, la gente se aterrorizo y los que iban camino a los barcos ahora estaban yendo contra la barricada de militares, estos se vieron atacados tanto por la multitud de afuera como por los nobles que ahora escapaban del muelle por el caos generado, todo estaba fuera de control y los militares que no tenían ninguna orden aun en un principio no reaccionaron siendo atacados por los nobles, pero un soldado decidió defenderse y disparo contra los nobles, lo que inicio fue una gran masacre entre los nobles, militares, la gente que estaba afuera y los mismos zombis, el resultado… muerte y caos la operación fue un fracaso.

**Hasting**

Eliot y los demás ahora se encontraban en medio de un centro comercial el plan encontrar armas o cosas útiles antes de continuar avanzando. Sin embargo la puerta estaba cubierta por una barricada.

-Quizá hayan personas vivas ahí adentro-Opino Bri.

-Si es así no querrán prestarnos nada-Dijo Malcolm.

-Quizás si se lo pedimos…-Dijo Jessica siendo positiva.

Eliot lo medito seriamente.

-De todas maneras las barricadas tal vez signifique que podemos unirnos a quien este adentro y salir en un grupo aun mayor-Opino Eliot.

-Y mejor que lo hagas ahora-Opino Allen con su habitual tono calmado.

Los demás voltearon para verse rodeados de zombis.

-Maldición…-Dijo Eliot apuntando con su rifle, pero entre tantos zombis rodeándolos, no había por dónde empezar.

-Eliot…-Dijo Jessica abrazando el brazo de Eliot.

-Tra-Tranquila…-Dijo Eliot mientras miraba alrededor buscando una manera de salvarse, pero para sorpresa de ellos una escalera de cuerdas cayó desde una ventana del segundo piso del centro comercial.

-¡Suban!-Grito un muchacho que vestía el mismo uniforme que Eliot.

No tenían tiempo de pensarlo, por ello todos comenzaron a subir, sin embargo cuando Eliot estaba por subir un zombi lo tomo del pie haciendo que este caiga ahora Eliot estaba siendo rodeado por zombis.

-Maldición…-Dijo Eliot preocupado al verse rodeado, lo único que atino a hacer fue tomar su rifle y comenzar a dispararle a todo lo que se acercara, sin embargo poco a poco se fue viendo rodeado-Supongo que así acaba… mama…

Sin embargo la cuerda volvió a caer cerca a Eliot y Malcolm comenzó a disparar.

-¡Te cubro sube!-Grito Malcolm.

Eliot tomo la cuerda y rápidamente lo subieron a la fuerza.

-Gracias…-Dijo Eliot bastante serio.

-Suena como si preferirías estar muerto-Dijo una vos que Eliot reconoció.

-¿Gin?-Pregunto Eliot mirando al chico vestido con su mismo uniforme.


	3. Tomando el control

**Capítulo 3-Tomando el control.**

Dos niños jugaban en una gran pradera.

-¡Vamos Gin no te quedes atrás!-Gritaba el castaño adelante.

-¡Eliot no corras tanto!-Contesto Gin.

Finalmente los dos llegaron a una zona alta del bosque Elliot presiono con más fuerza su rifle de casa.

-Vamos a mostrarle a mi abuelo de lo que somos capaces-Dijo Eliot.

-Si-Contesto Gin.

En ese momento un lobo salvaje comenzó a gruñirles para luego abalanzarse sobre el muchacho que estaba más cerca

-Oh no ¡Gin cuidado!-Grito Elliot jalando a Gin hacia atrás y recibiendo el, la mordida de la bestia.

-¡Elliot!

El recuerdo de la primera travesura junto a uno de sus pocos amigos fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza a Eliot al encontrarse con su viejo amigo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Pregunto Gin.

Ahora tanto el grupo de Eliot como el grupo de Gin se veían frente a frente, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso.

-Todos tranquilos no queremos hacer daño a nadie-Dijo Malcolm tratando de calmar las cosas.

-¿entonces?-Pregunto un hombre mayor.

-¡No vamos a compartir nada!-Grito una mujer de unos 50 años.

-¡¿Acaso no son ellos humanos al igual que ustedes?!-Grito Gin encarando a su grupo-¡Entre más seamos mejor! No podremos estar aquí para siempre ¡Hay más que suficiente para racionar con cinco personas más!

Un hombre de unos 30 años se encontraba sentando un poco alejado del grupo este no para de mirar de reojo a Jessica y Bri.

-Que se queden de algo nos servirán-Opino el hombre de manera despectiva, pero con una sonrisa que proporcionaba bastante desconfianza.

Malcolm, Eliot y Allen miraron al hombre un tanto desconfiados su expresión cuando miraba a sus compañeras era muy perversa "¿Qué clase de tipo es este?"

-¿Tienen algún problema?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Claro que no, vamos a trabajar juntos si a eso te refieres-Contesto Malcolm.

-Sí, claro que si…-Contesto el hombre alejándose.

A pesar de haber solucionado el tema de que se queden dentro el ambiente no dejaba de estar tenso.

-Les recomiendo mantenerse alejadas de ese tipo-Sugirió Malcolm.

Eliot miraba al grupo que tenía Gin estaba acompañado por otra chica el sabía que también era de su clase.

-Sherry ¿verdad?-Pregunto Eliot poniéndose de pie.

-Eh… si Laughton…

-Eliot, Eliot Laughton-Contesto Eliot tranquilamente.

-Gin… ¿Cómo está tu familia?-Pregunto Eliot.

Gin bajo la mirada y negó cerrando los ojos y los puños.

-Lo siento…-Contesto Eliot.

-No, no te preocupes ¿y tú sabes algo de la tuya?-Contesto Gin.

-Mi madre…mmm…-Eliot bajo la mirada y Jessica lo miro un tanto triste-Mi madre se convirtió en uno de ellos tuvimos que hacer lo que se tenía que hacer…

Gin miro impresionado a su amigo.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-Pregunto Gin un tanto enojado, parecía impresionado por la actitud de su amigo, matar a tu madre no es algo fácil.

-De echo yo lo hice-Contesto Jessica acercándose al grupo-Él hubiera muerto si no hubiera hecho nada…

Eliot la miro y ella le sonrió débilmente.

-Eliot no sería capaz de algo así-Agrego Jessica.

-Tu aun no me conoces-Contesto Eliot un tanto enojado-"¿Por qué no puedo ser más agradecido con ella? No, no estoy enojado con ella es conmigo… Padre ¿Dónde estás?"

**Instalación Militar Londres.**

Un hombre rubio entro a la celda donde se encontraba el Crl. Laughton.

-Arriba rebelde-Dijo el hombre rubio en tono amistoso.

-¿Roger? ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el padre de Eliot mientras era liberado por su amigo.

-El plan fracaso los nobles no podrían estar más molestos, te quieren a ti Víctor, al mando, tu que sabias que esto no funcionaria.

El hombre se sobo las muñecas dando a entender que se las habían ajustado mucho.

-Quiero ir a casa…tengo que ver a mi familia-Dijo el hombre con seriedad.

-Víctor… tu casa en este momento está….-Contesto Roger como si fuera a dar una mala noticia.

**Centro Comercial.**

Todos en el centro comercial vieron impresionados como las casas eran quemadas por un grupo de hombres armados con lanzallamas.

-¿Este es el nuevo plan del gobierno?-Pregunto Gin.

-Son unos bastardos era de esperarse-Comento Allen.

Eliot y Víctor en ese momento aunque de distintas direcciones solo podían ver su caza en llamas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del centro comercial Jessica se había alejado del grupo estaba deprimida por la actitud de Eliot hacia ella.

-¿A dónde va señorita?-pregunto un hombre acercándose con una navaja en su mano derecha.

-Eres el hombre de antes…-Dijo Jessica un tanto asustada.

-He oído que eres una chica de armas tomar… me encanta dominar a perras como tú-Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

Jessica trato de correr, pero el hombre la tomo del brazo y la lanzo al suelo para luego tirársele encima y comenzar a jalonear su ropa y a lamer el cuello de la chica.

Mientras tanto el padre de Eliot tocaba el cuerpo quemado de su esposa entre escombros.

-Lo siento-Dijo Roger tomando el hombro de su amigo.

-Mi hijo y mi esposa… lo he perdido todo…-Dijo Víctor arrodillándose-Ante esta tierra maldita…

-Amigo… debes recuperarte te necesitamos para acabar con esta amenaza.

En el centro comercial a estas alturas la pobre Jessica no podía hacer nada y solo le quedaba puesta parte de su ropa.

-Por favor para-Dijo Jessica al hombre.

-¿O qué?-Pregunto el hombre para de repente recibir una patada que lo alejo de Jessica esta se levantó asustada cubriendo sus pechos desnudos con sus brazos.

-Vístete yo me encargo del abusivo-Dijo Malcolm con seriedad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres gay o qué? No tengo problema en compartirla-Contesto el hombre.

-Que fácil te fue ceder a tus instintos en este mundo, lo siento no soy tan tonto-Contesto Malcolm

-Cállate-Dijo el hombre clavando un cuchillo en la pierna de Malcolm, este lo empujo de un golpe y luego se arrodillo adolorido.

Los demás llegaron a la escena para ver lo que sucedía.

Malcolm levanto la pistola que le había dado Eliot y le apunto al hombre.

-Contrólate-Dijo Malcolm con seriedad.

El hombre miro asustado a Malcolm al principio, pero luego noto que el arma temblaba.

-¿No podrás dispararle a un hombre vivo, verdad?-Contesto el hombre.

Malcolm miro al hombre aún más nervioso lo habían descubierto el no iba a jalar el gatillo.

Rápidamente el hombre aprovecho el nerviosismo de Malcolm para quitarle el arma, golpearlo y apuntarle

-¿Quién manda aquí ahora?-Pregunto el hombre apuntándole a Malcolm, pero de pronto su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al sentir el cañón de un arma en su nuca.

-Yo… ¡Yo mando ahora!-Grito Eliot sorprendiendo a todos.

-El grandote no tuvo las agallas que te hace pensar ¿Qué tu si?

-Porque tengo que vivir…-Dijo Eliot.

-…para acabar…-Dijo Víctor.

-¡Con esta mierda!-Dijeron ambos por su lado, rápidamente Eliot jalo el gatillo embarrándose con la sangre de su adversario y tomando el arma que este poseía.

Todos miraban a Eliot impresionados.

-Jessica vístete ¿ya estamos a mano, verdad?-Le sonrió Eliot.

Ella solo lo miro sin saber que decirle.

-¡Mataste a un hombre! ¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto Gin.

-Estuvo bien-Comento Sherry.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Pregunto Gin.

-No podemos vivir con un hombre así… hasta que por fin alguien tuvo las agallas-Dijo Sherry enojada.

Eliot los miro a todos, lo miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Eliot sacándose algo de sangre de la cara-Si, mate a ese hombre ¿Y qué? ¡Alguien tenía que hacer algo! En este mundo… hay personas que se dejaran llevar fácilmente por sus instintos, no podemos permitirlo, no podemos vivir pensando que aun jugamos con las mismas reglas, para sobrevivir vamos a acabar con cualquier que represente una amenaza para nosotros.

-¿y eso no te convierte a ti en una amenaza?-Pregunto Allen con una sonrisa ingeniosa.

Eliot soltó sus armas.

-Quien lo crea así máteme, pero entonces esto nunca acabara, les ofrezco una salida fácil, déjenme ser yo el que jale el gatillo cuando sea necesario-Dijo Eliot impresionando a los presentes para luego retirarse.

Ahora Eliot se encontraba en la azotea del centro comercial.

-Hola…-Dijo Jessica acercándose.

-Hola-Contesto Eliot.

-¿Qué te paso? Estabas callado… y ahora… haces algo como eso…

-Mi casa se quemó mi madre… y mi padre…. Probablemente no los vuelva a ver y todo es culpa de esta mierda… voy a sobrevivir y a destruirla eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora.

Jessica miro a Eliot con admiración.

-Ojala sea fácil-Contesto ella.

**Base Militar Londres.**

Los militares nunca antes habían tenido rostros tan fríos, cada persona ahí parecía haber perdido a su familia durante la "limpieza"

-¿Me llamaron?-Pregunto Víctor llegando a una sala donde varios hombres con rango de general lo esperaban.

-Sí, señor Laughton necesitamos que haga un viaje a Estados Unidos, tenemos que trabajar con el gobierno de Estados Unidos para acabar con esta amenaza y ellos dicen tener los datos que necesitamos.

-Are lo que sea para erradicar esta amenaza-Contesto Víctor con una mirada fría.

Más tarde Víctor Laughton ya se encontraba dentro de un avión rumbo a Estados Unidos.

-Mi amada… mi hijo… adiós… voy a acabar con esta amenaza por ustedes lo prometo-Dijo Víctor con una mirada muy triste.


	4. Lider

**4-Lider.**

Desde la última acción de Eliot las cosas no estaban del todo en calma. Malcolm no sabía aun cómo reaccionar "Gracias Eliot" o "¿Por qué tenías que llegar tan lejos?"

-Oye grandote parece que Eliot te salvo-Dijo Allen golpeando el hombro de Malcolm.

-Si… eso creo…-Contesto Malcolm casi en silencio.

-¿mm? ¿Qué pasa contigo grandote? ¿También estas en contra de la acción de Eliot? Aun sabiendo que fue gracias a esto que te salvaste…-Dijo Allen con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿también?-Pregunto Malcolm evitando responder cualquier pregunta.

-En efecto este lugar se está dividiendo, personas que creen que se puede confiar en Eliot y otros que creen que el muchacho es peligroso y esta perturbado-Contesto Allen.

Malcolm levanto la mirada y efectivamente lo noto Gin y Sherry seguían discutiendo uno en contra del otro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Malcolm.

-¡Ellos son idiotas!-Grito Sherry-¡Vivíamos con un enfermo antes alguien por fin se deshace de él ¿y ahora le temen?!

-No podemos confiar en alguien que mata a sangre fría-Dijo una señor abrazando a su esposa.

-Lo siento… Eliot era mi amigo hace mucho tiempo, pero su actitud ayer… nos trató como si quisiera controlarlos ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡No es nuestro líder!

-¡Él tiene las bolas para serlo!-Grito Sherry.

-Eliot nunca había sido así antes… en verdad me incomoda un poco…-Hablo Bri.

-¿Qué soy la única que está a favor?-Pregunto Sherry.

-No del todo-Dijo Allen parándose junto a Sherry-Yo también creo que su actitud fue adecuada.

-Somos cuatro y ustedes solo dos, por lo que veo nosotros tenemos más terreno-Contesto Gin.

-¿Malcolm?-Pregunto Allen mirando al más alto.

Malcolm desvió la mirada y miro en otra dirección.

-Yo… debo meditarlo un poco más…-Contesto Malcolm alejándose del grupo.

-Aún tenemos a Jessica y Malcolm aun no vota esto puede ser un empate-Dijo Allen-¿y si ganan que aran? ¿Matarlo?-Pregunto Allen.

-Claro que no, lo expulsaremos de aquí-Contesto Gin.

-¡Él era tu maldito amigo! ¿Qué paso con esa actitud amigable del principio?-Pregunto Allen tomando del cuello de su camisa a Gin.

-Se fue a la mierda ahora… Yo soy un viejo amigo de Eliot, pero dejamos de hablarnos hace tiempo-Contesto Gin apartando a Allen-y Sherry no te permitiré ir con él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque él tuvo el valor que tú no tienes para acabar con ese acosador?-Pregunto Sherry enojada.

-Así que ese tipo también se ha querido propasar contigo…-Concluyo Allen.

-En vida era un cerdo… de echo me daba más asco cuando estaba vivo-Contesto Sherry.

-Jodanse-Contesto Gin alejándose de Allen y Sherry.

Malcolm caminándose se encontró con Jessica y Eliot ellos parecían por fin llevarse mejor conversar de temas más comunes.

-¿Cómo puede matar y luego comportarse de esta forma?-Se preguntó Malcolm-¡Eliot!

El aludido se volteo hacia Malcolm

-¿sucede algo Malcolm?-Pregunto Eliot.

-¿Por qué mataste a ese hombre?-Pregunto Malcolm.

-Porque era un peligro-Contesto Eliot con naturalidad.

-¿Por qué le hiciste una ejecución publica?

-Por desgracia todos estaban ahí, no era mi intención que lo vieran.

-Pero sonó como si así lo hubieras planeado, como si quisieras controlarlos-Contesto Malcolm.

Eliot miro a Malcolm y se puso de pie acercándose a él.

-Te salve la vida-Contesto Eliot.

-Sí y no olvides que yo también te la he salvado a ti, no te debo nada-Contesto Malcolm para luego golpear en el estómago a Eliot-Vamos a tomar una decisión.

-¡Malcolm suéltalo!-Grito Jessica.

-¿o qué? ¿Me apuñalaras?-Pregunto Malcolm.

-O podría disparar unas 23 veces-Contesto Jessica astutamente.

Malcolm miro nervioso a Jessica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Malcolm ahora algo nervioso.

-Se tu secreto, así que tu desde ahora me ayudaras a mantener a Eliot en el equipo y es más lo seguirás o puedes estar seguro que todos sabrán quien eres y que hiciste.

Eliot recuperando el aliento se incorporó.

-Así que por eso no pudiste disparar-Hablo Eliot.

Malcolm miro a la pareja nervioso.

-¿Qué les paso a ustedes dos?-pregunto Malcolm.

-Este mundo exigirá todo nuestro carácter Malcolm, si tienes habilidades como asesino pues felicidades, encontraste tu lugar en el mundo-Contesto Eliot extendiéndole una pistola a Malcolm.

Malcolm miro el arma.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Un chico de 17 años tiene más agallas que tú?-Pregunto Eliot.

-Eh evitado a toda costa volver a ser el de antes, pero… esta opción… este mundo… ¡Todo suena bastante bien!-Grito Malcolm tomando el arma con una sonrisa.

-Si… este mundo nos está cambiando a todos, pero poco a poco es este el mundo de mis sueños, mi mundo ideal-Pensó Eliot-Andando-Ordeno Eliot caminando delante de Malcolm y Jessica quienes lo siguieron.

Eliot llego al lugar donde se encontraban todos discutiendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué han votado?-Pregunto Gin.

-Eliot se queda-Contesto Jessica.

-Exactamente-Contesto Malcolm.

-Si mi voto también cuenta me quedo-Contesto Eliot.

-Claro que cuenta somos cinco a cuatro ¿ganamos?-Dijo Allen burlón.

Gin miro al grupo que tenía enfrente un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué rayos son ustedes?-Pregunto Gin.

-Somos personas aptas para este mundo Gin te sugiero te adaptes-Contesto Eliot retirándose seguido de las cuatro personas que votaron porque se quedara.

**Estados Unidos Washington D.C.**

El Crl. Laughton bajaba del avión viendo claramente la barricada que había contra zombis alrededor de la instalación

-Crl. Laughton ¿Disfruto el vuelo?-Pregunto un hombre alto y moreno rodeado por un grupo de agentes armados, además Víctor noto fácilmente la gran cantidad de francotiradores en el lugar, era alguien importante.

-Sí, muchas gracias señor presidente-Contesto Víctor con seriedad.

-Bien, bien ven conmigo te mostrare las instalaciones-Contesto el hombre dándole la espalda.

Víctor al cabo de un rato paso de las partes "normales" de la organización y entro en aquellas que no dejaban de tener letreros de "ACCESO RESTRINGIDO" eso en especial ponía inquieto ah Víctor.

-Bienvenido-Dijo el presidente entrando a una sala, en esta se encontraban varios líderes de distintos países del mundo. Alemania, Japón, China, Corea, Rusia y demás países-Como sabrás el pez gordo de tu país metió la pata y acabó suicidándose, espero que cuentes con el carácter para participar en esta mesa.

-No me es problema en absoluto-Contesto el hombre.

-Bien… muchos aquí somos enemigos o lo fuimos otros aliados, pero estamos aquí por un motivo en especial, un motivo que todos conocemos no ha pasado más de una semana y la población a nivel mundial ha sido reducida a menos del 60% desde este momento es hora de tomar medidas.

-¿Qué tipo de medidas?-Pregunto el líder de China.

-"Limpieza" Limpiar una zona extensa… y luego ocuparla-Opino uno de los presentes.

-¿y qué hay de derechos humanos?-pregunto otro.

-Todo debe ser disuelto-Dijo Víctor-Para problemas extremos medidas extremas señores, tenemos que salvar la vida el tema de la limpieza podría funcionar.

-¿todos están a favor?-Pregunto el presidente.

En la sala solo se escucharon varios "aprobado"

-Ya que estabas tú a favor Víctor ¿Te parece hacerlo en Inglaterra?-Pregunto el presidente.

-No hay problema…-Contesto Víctor con seriedad-Ya no tengo nada ahí-Pensó para sí mismo.

**Centro Comercial **

Eliot paso por una tienda de computadoras en ella se encontraba Gin.

-¿Gin?-Pregunto Eliot.

-Hola-Contesto Gin-Lo lamento…

-¿Casi echarme donde están los zombis?-Pregunto Eliot.

-Si… eso… nunca había visto algo así… y yo estaba algo confuso-Contesto Gin.

-Olvídalo ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Eliot desviando el tema.

-Me comunico con personas de todo el mundo, casi todos están hablándome desde un lugar en el que se atrincheraron.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿ustedes solos protegieron este lugar?

-Éramos más antes, pero… hubieron accidentes, habían zombis en cierta sección del centro comercial y cuando nos enteramos ya estábamos encerrados con ellos.

De pronto la mirada de Gin cambio a una expresión de sorpresa.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Gin preocupado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Eliot acercándose a la máquina.

-Van a bombardearnos… ¡Van a bombardearnos!-Grito Gin.


	5. Escape

**5-Escape**

El Crl. Laughton ahora se acercaba a un avión seguido de su fiel amigo Roger.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-Pregunto Roger siguiendo a su amigo.

-Si-Contesto Víctor sin decir más.

-… Amigo… ¿tu hijo tal vez?-Pregunto Roger.

-Mi hijo y mi esposa quedaron hechos cenizas probablemente luego de convertirse en una de esas cosas… ya no queda nada-Contesto Víctor-Lo menos que puedo hacer es exterminar esta maldita plaga.

-¡Estas siendo egoísta! ¿Qué hay de los sobrevivientes que puedan haber ahí?-Pregunto Roger.

-Estoy sacrificando a unos pocos a cambio de salvar a muchos es necesario-Contesto Víctor dándole la espalda a su amigo.

**Centro Comercial.**

Todo el grupo de sobrevivientes se encontraban juntos para hablar de lo que habían descubierto Eliot y Gin y de cómo enfrentarían este problema.

-Los hemos reunido para informarles que no tenemos tiempo, el ejército ha tomado la medida de bombardearnos, tenemos que movernos rápido-Explico Gin.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no van a rescatarnos primero?-pregunto Bri.

-Aparentemente no… dijeron que huyamos por nuestra cuenta-Explico Gin.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos si lo que decía Gin era cierto en pocas horas morirían si no salían de esa ciudad pronto.

-¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo salir de aquí?-Pregunto Eliot abiertamente.

-En un auto… esa es la mejor forma…-Dijo Allen cruzando de brazos en una esquina.

-¿De dónde sacaras uno?-Pregunto Gin desafiante.

-El de mis padres… podemos tomar el de mis padres…-Dijo Sherry algo triste.

-¿Tienes las llaves?-Pregunto Eliot.

-No, pero debe seguir en el bolsillo de mi papa…-Contesto Sherry.

-¿Podrías reconocer el cadáver para dejarme tomar la llave?-Pregunto Eliot.

-Si… no hay problema…-Contesto Sherry.

-¿Por qué vas tú con ella?-Pregunto Gin, cosa que también incomodo a Jessica quien frunció un poco la mirada-¿Quién es su novio?

-Tú conoces este lugar mejor que yo te será más fácil decirle a todos donde buscar que… Tienen que tomar provisiones ¡Todo lo que sea útil! Mientras yo buscare la llave-Contesto Eliot desafiante.

-…-Gin miro a Eliot con cierto enojo, pero Sherry también lo miraba enojada a él, por lo que decidió calmarse-Bien… apresúrense y regresen a este punto cuando tengan la llave.

Sherry y Eliot se apresuraron a buscar la llave llegando a una puerta bloqueada con muchos objetos.

-¿Por qué la bloquearon?-Pregunto Eliot.

-Huele horrible adentro por tantos cadáveres… pensamos evitar esa zona por ahora…-Contesto Sherry.

-Ayúdame a mover estas cosas-Dijo Eliot comenzando a mover los muebles-¿Está todo bien con Gin?

-Últimamente no…-Contesto Sherry.

-El solo trata de mantenerlos a todos a salvo… tal vez yo me excedí-Contesto Eliot.

-No, hiciste lo correcto… yo creo que hiciste lo correcto, envidio tu fuerza-Contesto Sherry.

-Aun así creo que deberían llevar las cosas bien, este mundo ya está muy tenso de por si-Contesto Eliot mientras terminaba de mover el ultimo mueble.

-Eso creo…-Contesto Sherry.

Ambos entraron por la puerta ahora libre para ver una zona llena de cadáveres tanto de personas como de "otros"

-Fue una masacre…-Murmuro Eliot mirando los cuerpos.

-El problema fue cuando cundió el pánico… la gente gritaba y corría muchos fueron asesinados por otras personas no por esas cosas entre el pánico-Explico Sherry-Mis padres murieron por salvarme…

-¿Qué paso?

-Gin y yo vinimos juntos esa mañana a ayudar a mis padres a hacer unas compras antes de ir a la escuela… pero… esto ocurrió, mis padres nos empujaron lejos del túmulo de gente yo lloraba estaba nerviosa… mucha gente moría Gin me tomo de la mano y me alejo del lugar, mientras huía vi claramente como una de esas cosas mordía a mi padre en el cuello y mi madre era apuñalada por otro tipo por accidente.

-Lo siento…-Dijo Eliot-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Eliot.

-…-Sherry solo apunto en una dirección donde habían bastantes cadáveres.

-Tendrás que ser más específica lo siento…-Contesto Eliot apenado.

Sherry volteo y tapándose la boca mientras comenzaba a llorar señalo a un hombre que no pasaba de los 40 años que había perdido un gran pedazo de carne de la garganta.

-Bien… déjame revisar…-Dijo Eliot agachándose a revisar los bolsillos del hombre-Lo lamento… yo también perdí a mi madre-Dijo Eliot ya con la llave en la mano.

Sherry solo abrazo a Eliot para llorar en su pecho, este se limitó a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello un momento.

-Vámonos… no hay tiempo-Dijo Eliot mirando a la chica.

-Sí, tienes razón-Contesto aun algo triste.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar corriendo sin notar que la mano del hombre aun temblaba.

Ahora el grupo se reunió, Eliot y Sherry notaron que ahora estaban más preparados todos cargaban maletas y mochilas con alimentos y también habían encontrado armas como arcos y flechas de tiendas de deportes, bates de aluminio o cuchillos sacados de una tienda de cocina.

-Vámonos-Dijo Eliot adelantándose.

El grupo corrió llegando rápidamente al estacionamiento.

-Bien carguen el auto con el equipaje-Ordeno Gin.

-Abre el auto-Pidió Eliot.

-Si-Contesto Sherry apuntándole al auto con un control que había en la llave y presionando un botón sin embargo para desgracia de todos del auto sonó una fuerte alarma que haciendo eco en el vacío del estacionamiento hacia mucho más ruido.

-¡Apaga esa cosa!-Grito Eliot.

-¡No funciona! ¡No puedo hacerlo!-Grito Sherry.

De pronto un muerto que había debajo de un auto mordió la pierna de uno de los hombres que los acompañaban.

-¡Querido!-Grito su esposa agachándose a verlo llorando.

-Aléjate de ahí-Dijo Jessica tomando a la mujer de los hombros.

-¡Suéltame es mi esposo maldita sea!-Grito la mujer empujando a Jessica.

Para empeorar la situación otro muerto venia de otra dirección directo hacia la mujer que lloraba desconsolada a su esposo.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Malcolm tomando su arma y disparándole al muerto un tiro limpio en la cabeza.

-esto está muy mal…-Dijo Bri mirando como llegaban más muertos.

-Creí que no habían más de ellos-Dijo Gin mirando a los muertos.

-Y creíste muy mal-Contesto Allen tomando un cuchillo.

-¡Yo me encargare de ellos!-Grito Malcolm apuntando a cuanto zombi podía y disparándoles en la cabeza.

-¡Abre ya esa puerta!-Grito Eliot.

-¡Esta atorada!-Grito Sherry

-¡Quítate!-Dijo Jessica rompiendo la ventana con un bate de aluminio-¡Suban!-Dijo Jessica tomando la llave de la mano de Sherry y sentándose en el asiento de conductor.

Todos comenzaron a subir el equipaje y luego ellos mismos. Solo faltaban Eliot, Sherry, Malcolm y la mujer que lloraba desconsolada a su esposo

-¡Señora tenemos que irnos!-Grito Malcolm.

-¡Rápido!-Grito Eliot.

-¡No! No puedo-Dijo la mujer para luego recibir una mordida en el cuello de parte de su esposo.

-Ya es tarde…-Dijo Eliot.

-Lo siento-Dijo Malcolm disparándole en la cabeza a la mujer cosa que solo Sherry y Eliot presenciaron-Vámonos-Dijo Malcolm subiendo al auto.

Eliot se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y volteo para notar que Sherry no subía al auto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Sube!-Grito Eliot.

-Pa…pa…-Dijo Sherry mirando como el zombi de su padre venia hacia ella.

-¡Muévete!-Grito Eliot, pero Sherry no hacía nada.

-¡Sherry!-Grito Gin.

Eliot le dio una mirada rápida a Jessica y rápidamente bajo del auto empuñando su navaja.

El zombi se abalanzó sobre Sherry esta estaba paralizada.

-Papa… no puedo-Sherry tenía un cuchillo en la mano, pero temblaba demasiado-Papi…

-¡Lo siento!-Grito Eliot pateando al cadáver para alejarlo un metro de la chica y luego le clavó una navaja en la cabeza-¡Debes dejarlo ir!-Grito Eliot tomando a la chica quien seguía aun en trance.

Ambos subieron al auto y Jessica rápidamente condujo atropellando cuanto zombi se interpusiera en su camino finalmente atravesando la barricada de tablas de madera que tenían y saliendo a la ciudad. Habían escapado.

-Lo logramos…-Dijo Eliot aun algo alterado por lo ocurrido.


	6. Cara a Cara

**6-Cara a cara**

Dos hombres caminaban en medio de una ciudad desierta, autos abandonados o destruidos posiblemente en accidentes de tránsito cuando cundió el pánico, cadáveres, vidrios rotos y muchos lugares saqueados y abandonados esa era la visión que daba la ciudad de Nueva York en ese momento.

-Me sorprende que el hombre que representa a Inglaterra decidiera venir a esta misión-Opino Roger sin mirar a su compañero.

-Necesito desquitarme un poco además no voy a oxidarme, no planeo combatir esto desde una cómoda silla solamente-Contesto Víctor.

-Admiro eso, sin embargo… ¿Cómo contestaron los demás?-Pregunto Roger.

-Recuerda que soy un reemplazo debido al suicidio del cobarde anterior, podrían reemplazarme a mí también si la situación lo amerita-Contesto Víctor-Cosa que no planeo permitir.

-Como digas amigo… sabes de todos nosotros creo que tú fuiste el más afectado… no me atrevo a tocar temas como lo deprimido que estoy por lo que sucedió con mi familia viéndote a ti.

-Lo estás haciendo, no lo veas de esa manera, solo decidí que sería yo quien le diera fin.

-No lleves esto demasiado lejos…

-¿lejos? Amigo afuera hay gente enloqueciendo, muriendo de hambre… matándose entre ellos y por si eso fuera todo está el motivo principal hay muertos matando por doquier.

-si lo entiendo, pero es demasiada carga para un solo hombre, cuentas conmigo-Contesto Roger.

-Gracias-Contesto Víctor.

-Mira haya-Dijo Roger señalando a un letrero de ayuda afuera de una enorme barricada.

-¿eso es lo que buscamos, no?-Pregunto Roger.

**Flashback.**

Eran un grupo de 20 soldados arribando a la ciudad de Nueva York bajando desde helicópteros.

-Busquen sobrevivientes, entre más personas llevemos a la base mejor, si parecen mordidos no los lleven a ningún lado excepto a la muerte-Explico un oficial.

Luego los oficiales se desplegaron por la ciudad.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Si en efecto buscamos sobrevivientes-Contesto Víctor para luego acercarse a la barricada.

Ambos militares se acercaron a la barricada y como si fuera la puerta de una habitación la tocaron.

-¡¿Hola?! ¿Hay alguien? ¡Somos militares! ¡Vinimos a ayudarlos!-Grito Roger sin recibir respuesta.

-Entremos-Contesto Víctor.

De una patada Víctor hizo a un lado las tablas y se adentró en el edificio.

-Revisa todo busca sobrevivientes-Ordeno Víctor.

-Claro y yo que pensé que vinimos a explorar-Contesto Roger.

Los hombres se separaron revisando el edificio, poco a poco al principio no había rastro de vida, pero pasando unas cuantas habitaciones Víctor encontró un cadáver en el suelo un hombre que parecía haber sido apuñalado.

-Tenemos suficiente con los muertos… ¿y se matan entre ellos?-Se preguntó Víctor alejándose del hombre.

Víctor continuo avanzando sin darse cuenta que el cadáver que acababa de revisar se estaba poniendo de pie.

-¡Víctor!-Grito Roger que entraba de otra habitación viendo como el zombi se aproximaba a la espalda de su compañero.

Víctor reacciono hábilmente sacando un cuchillo y apuñalando el cráneo de la criatura, luego de darse una rápida vuelta.

-Gracias…-Dijo Víctor, pero luego varios ruidos de pisadas lentas y cansadas hicieron reaccionar a los hombres.

Desde un lado de la casa varios muertos se acercaban hacia ellos.

-¡Corre!-Grito Roger.

Víctor sin pensarlo mucho decidió seguir la orden de su compañero, pero…

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Auxilio!-Se escuchó una vos desde el segundo piso, era una vos femenina pero sonaba como una persona ya mayor.

Víctor paro en seco y volteo hacia los muertos que se acercaban lentamente en grupo hacia los dos.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Roger.

-Cumpliré la misión-Contesto Víctor.

-Bien…-Lo apoyo Roger tomando su rifle M4-Te cubriré.

Víctor también tomo su rifle y comenzó a disparar atravesando algunas cabezas, pero el número de zombis era muy grande.

-Recargo-Dijo Roger recargando su arma.

-Maldición retrocede, tomemos más terreno ya llamamos la atención de estos malditos-Dijo Víctor retrocediendo seguido de Roger.

Ambos estaban por salir del edificio, pero afuera también ya se comenzaban a acumular muertos gracias al ruido de las balas.

-¿y ahora?-Pregunto Roger.

-Pedir refuerzos-Dijo Víctor mientras con su arma comenzaba a disparar a los muertos dentro del edificio retrasándolos cuanto podía-¡Coronel Laughton solicito apoyo!

-En camino-Contesto una vos del otro lado de la radio.

Finalmente los zombis en el edificio parecían ser pocos.

-¡Vamos adentro!-Grito Víctor viendo como en la entrada se habían acumulado ya varios muertos.

Roger disparo a cuantos veía afuera, mientras retrocedía, Víctor por su parte atravesaba con éxito cuanto cráneo tenia cerca con su cuchillo.

Ambos soldados subieron llegando a una habitación en la que encontraron a una mujer en una esquina temblando.

-Disculpa vinimos a liberarte-Dijo Víctor con seriedad.

La mujer levanto la mirada tenía la mirada de alguien que perdió la fe.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Pregunto Víctor.

-Se desesperaron… algunos enloquecieron se mataron todos unos a otros menos a mí… mi esposo me protegió a mí y a mi bebe hasta la muerte…

Ambos militares miraron a la mujer entendiendo la situación.

-Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro-Dijo Roger ayudándola a levantarse,

Sin embargo los muertos que ya comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos del edificio amenazaban con entrar.

-¿y ahora que Vic?-Pregunto Roger.

Víctor miro todo lo que había a su disposición y al poco tiempo identifico una escalera de incendios.

-¡Por ahí!-Grito Víctor señalando a la ventana.

Los tres salieron por aquella ventana evitando a los zombis y llegando al suelo, sanos y salvos.

-Vámonos-Dijo Víctor para luego notar que por más que ya hubieran salido afuera también estaban rodeados de muertos, Víctor y Roger se pegaron espalda contra espalda apuntando a su alrededor.

-¿y ahora qué?-Pregunto Roger.

-Tenemos suficiente munición para estos, pero vendrán más…

De pronto varios sonidos de armas siendo disparadas seguido de la caída de varios muertos distrajo a ambos soldados.

-¡Coronel Laughton venga!-Grito una mujer armada acompañada de cuatro militares más armados.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Víctor reconociendo a la mujer como una de los 18 soldados que viajaron con Roger y el.

El grupo logro escapar para darse cuenta que contadas habían rescatado a cinco personas.

Finalmente volvieron a Washington. Al llegar Víctor se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban los demás líderes y demás personajes de alto grado militar.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el paseo?-Pregunto la mujer que lo había salvado horas antes.

-Entretenido debo hacerlo más seguido-Contesto Víctor aun sabiendo que había vivido un infierno esas pocas horas afuera.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Víctor sentándose.

-Las personas que salvemos serán enviadas a nuestro experimento, donde iniciaran de 0 en una zona purgada de esas criaturas-Explico alguien de la mesa.

-Entonces tendremos que seguir salvando gente en más lugares del mundo ¿cierto?-Pregunto Víctor.

-Exactamente, pero usted no está obligado a ir señor Laughton-Comento un hombre de lentes y una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-Se preguntó Víctor-Aun así iré seguiré enfrentando esto en persona, ¿hay alguna objeción?

-Has lo que te haga sentir más cómodo-Contesto el mismo hombre.

Terminada la reunión Víctor fue a descansar no sin antes revisar el trato a los sobrevivientes, para él estaba bien la mujer volvía a sonreír y los demás sobrevivientes también conversaban.

-En efecto, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer-Dijo Víctor mirando a esas personas.

-Muy poético, solo espero que no tenga que rescatarlo de cada misión Coronel Laughton-Dijo la mujer pasando a su costado.

-Su nombre.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Astrid un gusto-Contesto la chica caminando al helicóptero-Sera un placer reventar algunas cabezas con usted.

-Je… mujer loca-Opino Víctor para sus adentros siguiéndola.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraban los líderes un hombre abría una puerta oculta tras la silla del presidente de Estados Unidos.

-Sigan trabajando… el futuro se aproxima…-Dijo el hombre mientras entraba a una laboratorio con símbolo de peligro biológico.


	7. Culpa y Decision

**7-Culpa y Decisión**

El grupo compuesto por las ahora siete personas se encontraba en medio de la carretera no parecían estar cerca de nada en especial por suerte eso incluía a los muertos.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Gin cruzado de brazos.

-Nos encontramos cerca de Dover… ¿Qué tan seguro crees que este?-Pregunto Malcolm mirando el mapa.

-Nada… no creo que nada este seguro-Dijo Allen cruzado de brazos.

-¿siempre eres tan positivo o hoy estas de buen humor?-Pregunto Gin.

-No espero escuchar eso de parte de ti hombre-Contesto Allen sin mirarlo.

-Bien, bien no es momento de discutir ¿no creen?-Opino Jessica cruzada de brazos-¿tú qué opinas Eliot?-Pregunto Jessica.

Eliot miraba el mapa mientras con una mano se sostenía el mentón.

-mmh… no estoy en contra de ir a ver ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encontremos algo útil, pero… tenemos que conseguir gasolina para el vehículo primero no es buena idea ir a pie, no solo por los muertos… hay muchos locos haya afuera, ellos son quienes me preocupan-Explico Eliot.

Bri mientras tanto trataba de consolar a Sherry ella había estado muy callada desde que Eliot la salvo.

-Eliot quiero hablar contigo un momento-Dijo Gin luego de mirar disimuladamente a Sherry.

-De acuerdo-Contesto Eliot alejándose del grupo junto a Gin-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo arruinaste todo-Empezó a hablar Gin.

-¿Te refieres a Sherry?

-Ya tenía ella mucho encima con la muerte de sus padres ¿y tú lo matas frente a ella?-Gin estaba muy enojado parecía que iba a golpear a Eliot en cualquier momento.

-¿Ella es la única? Todos hemos perdido mucho de echo solo nos queda una cosa y es la vida, si quiere preservar eso debe adaptarse, si la metes en un mundo de mentiras y ella no ve la realidad no se da cuenta de que tenemos que tomar decisiones como estas desde ahora… ella morirá-Explico Eliot.

-¡Mira idiota, no esperes que todos se vuelvan unos dementes al igual que tú!-Grito Gin golpeando a Eliot en el rostro este cayó al suelo mirando enojado a su agresor-¡No vamos a ser como tú! Eso nos llevaría a la muerte más rápido, maldito asesino.

Los demás voltearon al ver lo que acababa de pasar y se acercaron.

-¿y tú qué? Si yo no hubiera salvado a Sherry en ese momento ¿Tú lo abrías hecho? ¿No verdad? No hubieras roto tu política de correr y nunca enfrentar-Contesto Eliot poniéndose de pie.

-A ti puedo enfrentarte-Contesto Gin volviendo a golpear a Eliot, pero esta vez este también lo golpeo.

-¡Suficiente!-Grito Malcolm separándolo-¡No es momento de tonterías! Lo que sea que tengan ustedes dos, sus estúpidos problemas personales, no es momento, estamos vivos… y somos pocos, procuremos no ser menos ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos se separaron aun mirándose mal el uno al otro.

-Como sea… Quiero ir a buscar gasolina para el auto, dividámonos en dos grupos-Dijo Eliot calmándose.

-¿dos?-Pregunto Bri.

-En efecto… alguien podría robar nuestras provisiones si no las cuidamos-Explico Eliot.

-Yo iré, soy el más fuerte del grupo cargare varios de esos como si nada-Explico Malcolm.

-No, recomiendo que te quedes, eres de los mejores aquí, manejaras mejor la situación si alguien y no algo intenta robarnos.

-Sherry está muy mal para ir y yo también me quedo-Dijo Gin cruzando de brazos aunque hablo amargamente ya que sabía que se lo decía a Eliot.

-Como desees-Contesto Eliot.

-Oye Eliot si don simpático se queda yo me voy-Dijo Allen.

-Excelente-Contesto Eliot.

-Yo prefiero quedarme… soy inútil en situaciones de combate y hay una posibilidad de aquí no sucede nada, en movimiento en cambio…-Dijo Bri.

-Te entiendo ¿Y tú Jessica?-Pregunto Eliot.

Jessica suspiro.

-Creo que necesitaran unas manos extras, voy con ustedes-Contesto la pelirroja.

Eliot, Allen y Jessica se separaron del resto del grupo en búsqueda de la estación de servicio más cercana.

-Recuerden que es recomendable no disparar ni una sola vez-Explico Eliot.

-Lo sabemos hombre-Contesto Allen.

-Aun así… si en vez de tratarse de "algo" y se trata de alguien…-Contesto Jessica.

-Entonces yo me encargare-Contesto Eliot.

-Je… esa actitud te está causando muchos problemas con Gin-Contesto Allen.

-Gin y yo tenemos desacuerdos desde mucho antes-Contesto Eliot.

-¿Desacuerdos?

-El fin justifica los medios… cuando nuestras doctrinas se vieron cara a cara por última vez comenzamos a llevarnos mal, bueno ahora más que nunca creo que el fin justifica los medios.

-¿Crees que estemos abandonando nuestra humanidad?-Pregunto Allen.

-Si es así, no queda de otra son ellos o nosotros-Contesto Eliot.

-Lo has pensado muy de repente-Contesto Jessica-Apenas hace unos días pensaba que me odiabas.

-Lamento mucho eso, supongo que en estos momentos Sherry también debe odiarme-Contesto Eliot pensando en lo que ocurrió.

-Tu mejor que nadie entiendes lo que ella ha de estar sintiendo…-Contesto Jessica.

Allen levanto la mirada y noto una luz al fondo.

-Parece que es una estación de servicio-Dijo Allen.

-Adelántense… los cubriré si algo sale mal-Dijo Eliot tomando el rifle.

-Eliot… no hagas nada en vano si hay alguien y es razonable…

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, disparare si veo que la situación es desfavorable-Contesto Eliot.

Eliot se posiciono entre la hierba vigilando a Allen y a Jessica estos dos avanzaron revisando primero la estación por fuera.

-¡Buenas!-Grito Jessica.

-¡Solo vinimos a tomar algo de gasolina! ¿Hay alguien?-Pregunto Allen.

No escucharon respuesta alguna así que entraron.

Eliot sudaba un poco temía que la operación saliera mal, grande fue su relajación cuando vio a Allen y Jessica salir de la estación avisándole que no había nadie dentro. Eliot salió de la hierba y rápidamente los alcanzo.

-Bien parece que no hay nadie, pero no tardaran en regresar, será mejor apresurarnos-Explico Eliot.

Rápidamente Eliot y Jessica comenzaron a llenar varios galones con gasolina. Mientras Allen reviso la tienda por dentro.

-amm… mantas, comida… si en efecto debe haber gente viviendo aquí, ¿pero para que saldrían?-Se preguntó Allen.

-¡Oye Allen! ¡Ven a ayudar quieres!-Grito Jessica desde afuera.

-Bien…-Contesto Allen saliendo del lugar.

Sin embargo en cuanto todos salieron tres personas salieron de distintos lugares apuntándolos con rifles de caza.

-¡Quietos! ¡Suelten eso!-Grito una mujer algo gorda y ya mayor.

-Tranquilos… solo vinimos por gasolina para nuestro vehículo-Explico Eliot.

-Son ladrones ¡Matémoslos!-Grito emocionado uno de ellos.

-Aun no estúpido, tenemos que averiguar de dónde vienen y que tienen-Dijo la mujer.

-No tenemos más que un vehículo…-Explico Eliot.

-¡Mentira!-Grito la mujer-¡Adentro hay comida! ¡Su amigo lo reviso! Si no tomo nada es porque la comida probablemente les sobra-Explico la mujer.

-No… solo soy honrado-Contesto Allen.

-Ya se a quien le are un agujero primero-Dijo otro hombre.

-¿honrado? ¡Estúpido! Están robando gasolina y ahora me dices que son honrados.

-Mira… ir a pie es peligroso… queremos llegar a Dover y la mejor manera es en auto ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?-Pregunto Eliot recibiendo malas miradas de parte de sus compañeros.

-mm… Quizás... hay que reconocer que estos dos chicos se ven mucho mejor que este par de idiotas-Dijo la mujer bajando el arma-¡Bajen sus armas!-Grito la mujer.

La mujer se acercó a Eliot y comenzó a manosear su entrepierna.

-Podría ser interesante viajar con ustedes-Dijo la mujer.

Eliot levanto rápidamente de nuevo el cañón de su arma y le apunto a la mujer.

-¡Todos quietos!-Grito Eliot-¡Suelten sus armas! ¡Dénselas a mis amigos!-Grito Eliot-¿Quieren un agujero en la cabeza de esta mujer?

-Hagan…lo que…dice…-Dijo la mujer asustada.

Los hombres bajaron las armas y las lanzaron hacia Jessica y Allen quienes las tomaron.

-Tienes estilo Eliot-Dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

-Esto es probablemente lo más desagradable que me ha pasado desde que esto empezó-Comento Eliot empujando a la mujer-Nos iremos de aquí… y ustedes se quedaran quietos-Dijo Eliot retrocediendo mientras les apuntaba.

Después de retroceder varios metros el trio comenzó a correr.

-¡Rápido al auto! ¡Vamos a encontrarlos y tomaremos todo lo que tengan!-Grito la mujer recogiendo su arma.

El trio subió rápidamente a una camioneta y los persiguió.

Mientras tanto en la carretera Eliot y los demás escucharon el motor de un auto acercándose.

-Maldición-Dijo Eliot-Escondámonos.

Eliot, Allen y Jessica se escondieron entre la hierba y vieron al auto pasar.

-Maldición… van a encontrar el auto-Dijo Eliot apurando el paso seguido de Jessica y Alen.

Mientras tanto Malcolm vigilaba por si algo se acercaba, de pronto vio las luces de un vehículo acercarse.

-Viene alguien-Dijo Malcolm-Todos adentro.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a él grupo y de ella bajo el trio.

-Así que ustedes son el grupo de ese muchacho-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Eliot? ¿Qué le paso a Eliot?-Pregunto Sherry saliendo del auto.

-Sherry no-Dijo Gin tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola hacia atrás.

-¿tienes algo que ver con el chico que me amenazo? Bien entonces…-Dijo la mujer apuntando con esa arma.

-¡Sean razonables! ¡Si disparas eso cualquier muerto a la redonda se acercara!-Grito Malcolm

-¿Razonables? Bien… ¡Dennos la comida toda la que tengan y saldrán vivos todos!-Grito la mujer.

-¿Vas a perdonarlos?-pregunto uno de los hombres que acompañaban a esa mujer.

-Tú cállate idiota-Contesto la mujer.

-Claro que no…si les damos la comida ¿ustedes no se irán sin asegurarse de que nosotros no podamos buscarlos, cierto?-Pregunto Malcolm.

La mujer intento levantar el rifle, pero una bala departe de Malcolm le perforo rápidamente el pecho, la mujer cayó al suelo.

-¡No! Mama, ¡mama despierta!-Dijo uno de los hombres.

-Cielos… no Dios, no-Dijo el segundo tomando el rifle y disparando hacia Malcolm este se escondió a tiempo detrás del vehículo mientras dentro Gin, Bri y Sherry se encontraban agachados.

-¡Sal y pelea!-Grito el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Malcolm solo se quedó detrás del vehículo.

-Maldición-Dijo Malcolm para luego notar que desde la hierba se escuchaban movimientos-Lo que faltaba…

De pronto varios muertos comenzaron a llegar de varias direcciones.

Uno de los hombres que aun lloraba a la mujer en el suelo no demoro en ser mordido por un muerto que se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡hermano ayúdame!-Grito el hombre antes de ser mordido en el hombro.

-Demonios-Grito el segundo hombre comenzando a disparar, sin embargo eso solo logro que atrajera la atención de más muertos que lo rodearon y finalmente los comenzaron a devorar.

Malcolm por su parte aprovecho la distracción para entrar en el auto.

-Maldición-Dijo Malcolm al notar que los zombis empujaban el vehículo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Gin.

-Pelear-Contesto Malcolm tomando un cuchillo de carnicero y saliendo del vehículo por la parte de arriba.

Gin miro las armas y rápidamente tomo una.

-Mierda maldito Eliot… ¡Quédense aquí!-Grito Gin.

Sherry por su parte parecía estar cambiando su expresión a una más determinada rápidamente tomo el arco y las flechas que habían tomado del centro comercial.

-¿sabes usar eso?-Pregunto Bri.

-Por supuesto practico arquería desde los 8 años-Contesto ella.

Afuera del vehículo Malcolm y Gin se las arreglaban como podían para matar a cuanto zombi se acercara, pero cada vez era más difícil.

De pronto las flechas de Sherry también comenzaron a dejarse notar atravesando cabezas, los dos se voltearon para ver a la chica parada sobre el techo del vehículo.

-Esta es un arma silenciosa que se puede usar a distancia-Dijo Sherry mientras le apuntaba a otro zombi.

El grupo continuo luchando hasta que notaron como tres personas más se unían en la lucha.

-Eliot, creí que habían muerto-Dijo Malcolm.

-No… solo es difícil apurarse cargando una de estas-Contesto Eliot dando a entender que se refería a los galones de gasolina, mientras ayudaba a matar zombis con su navaja.

Luego de un rato el grupo acabo con todo los muertos a su alrededor.

-Por suerte por este lugar no viven muchas personas…-Comento Jessica.

Eliot miro los tres cadáveres de las personas que los asaltaron en la gasolinera.

-Es una lástima… pero bien hecho Malcolm sabía que era buena idea que te quedaras-Dijo Eliot.

-Supongo que gracias-Contesto Malcolm sonriéndole al muchacho.

Sherry se acercó a Eliot tímidamente.

-Lo siento-Dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, no sabía que eras tan buena con esa cosa-Contesto Eliot-Lo tendré en cuenta desde ahora.

-Si me tienes a tu servicio-Contesto ella, comentario que incomodo a Gin y Jessica por su lado.

-Bien si terminaron con su rectángulo amoroso es hora de irnos-Comento Malcolm.

-Bien-Dijeron los demás.

El grupo decidió ir a descansar a la estación de servicio antes de continuar el viaje al día siguiente.

-Hoy estuvimos increíbles-Comento Jessica.

-Esas cosas son lentas si lo piensas bien no es tan difícil, solo tienes que superar el miedo a atacar-Contesto Eliot.

-Bien dicho hombre-Dijo Allen apoyándose en el hombro de Eliot-Aun así... lo de hoy…-Dijo Allen conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-Ni lo menciones por favor-Contesto Eliot.

-¿Qué paso hoy?-Pregunto Sherry interesada.

-Nada… prefiero que no se hable del tema-Contesto Eliot.

Jessica rio un poco y los demás parecían curiosos.

-Se relajan demasiado… esta vez tuvimos suerte de que por esta zona no hubieran muchos de "ellos"-Contesto Allen.

-En eso tiene razón-Contesto Eliot.

-¿y porque no nos quedamos aquí?-pregunto Jessica.

-No… este lugar no es nada seguro más de uno intentara buscar algo aquí, no está cubierto… y además la comida en algún momento se nos agotara… debemos buscar un lugar donde "ellos" no puedan alcanzarnos-Contesto Eliot.

Gin sin embargo se distancio un poco del grupo.

-Malcolm y también Eliot… esta gente está perdiendo el juicio…-Pensó Gin mirándolos con desprecio.


	8. ¿Que hay detras?

**8-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?**

Víctor, Roger y Astrid se encontraban en un helicóptero rumbo a su próxima misión de búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

-El gobierno de Japón también solicita que ayudemos en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes-Dijo Víctor a su compañero.

-Vaya siempre quise conocerlo-Hablo Astrid.

-Si los muertos han de ser una gran atracción-Contesto Roger en tono sarcástico lo que provoco que su compañero le propinara un codazo.

-No arruines los sueños de la lunática-Contesto Víctor entre risas.

-¿Lunática?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Es solo una expresión-Contesto Víctor sin prestarle atención.

-De hecho me queda bien, pronto bajaremos y veras que tan loca estoy-Contesto la mujer entusiasmada.

-Eso me temo-Contesto Víctor calmado.

Víctor y los demás bajaron sobre un edificio en el que quedaron volver para ser recogidos en dos horas el grupo bajo del helicóptero y se encamino a pasos suaves por la ciudad de Tokio.

-Era mucho más bonito en el folleto-Comento Astrid mirando la ciudad al igual que en Estados Unidos la ciudad reflejaba una gran destrucción a causa de una pérdida de control probablemente entre los civiles, autos chocados, gente que parecía haber saltado de edificios sin pensarlo y haber muerto por el impacto aun así aun no veían lo peor.

-Estén alerta y nada de disparos si no es necesario-Dijo Víctor con vos clara y tono militarizado.

-De acuerdo-Contestaron sus dos compañeros.

-Aun así hay más soldados desplegándose espero que ellos también sepan que es mala idea disparar-Dijo Astrid mientras miraba el ambiente de la ciudad.

El grupo continuo caminando buscando sobrevivientes hasta que de pronto una mira laser roja se posó sobre la frente de Víctor.

-¡Arriba las manos!-Grito un hombre a pesar de ser japonés hablaba bien el inglés y Víctor las levanto-¡Los demás también!-Agrego el hombre para que los demás tampoco sostengan sus armas

-Vinimos a rescatarlos-Dijo Víctor con vos clara.

-¿Ustedes? ¡Vienen de América! ¡No queremos nada de ustedes! ¡Váyanse al demonio!

-Soy de Inglaterra Coronel Víctor Laughton vinimos a ayudar-Contesto Víctor.

En ese momento un niño le hablo en japonés al hombre que le apuntaba a Víctor cosa que Roger aprovecho la distracción para disparar al arma del hombre y hacer que la suelte, ahora los tres soldados se acercaron.

Víctor le apunto el cañón en el cuello al hombre.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Víctor.

El niño intento empujar a Víctor, pero Víctor era muy grande para el niño.

El hombre con el cañón en el cuello hablo en japonés aparentemente le dijo que se calmara al niño.

-¿Por qué ustedes americanos vuelven? ¡Déjennos en paz!-Grito irritado el hombre.

-¿De qué está hablando?-Pregunto Astrid.

De pronto una bala perforo la cabeza del hombre por detrás era un soldado de los que estaban en el helicóptero.

El niño al lado del hombre se arrodillo a revisar el cadáver llorando, para luego recibir un disparo de parte del mismo soldado.

-No hay sobrevivientes vámonos-Dijo el soldado sin dejar de mirarlos.

-¡¿Qué mierda te sucede?! ¡Ellos eran civiles! ¡Sobrevivientes!-Grito Víctor.

En ese momento varios zombis comenzaron a acercarse.

-¡Corran al edificio nos largamos!-Grito el hombre.

-¡Maldición!-Grito Víctor corriendo al igual que los demás.

En el camino más zombis comenzaron a bloquearles el camino, pero Víctor y los demás los alejaban golpeándolos con sus armas o a patadas, cuando llegaron al edificio frente donde esperaban al helicóptero notaron a muchos zombis bloqueándoles la entrada.

-Yo me encargo-Dijo Astrid adelantándose.

-¡Oye espera!

-Shh… te dije que te enseñaría que tan loca estoy-Contesto ella mientras tomaba su ametralladora con una mano y comenzaba a dispararle a todos los muertos en la entrada, varios zombis comenzaron a acercársele por la retaguardia, sin embargo la mujer tomo un cuchillo con la otra mano y rápidamente volteo clavando su cuchillo en un muerto y empujándolo hacia otro.

-wow…-Dijo Víctor impresionado.

Luego Astrid volteo para dispararle a esos muertos, finalmente cuando se le acabo la munición boto el arma al suelo y mostrando gran agilidad apuñalando y empujando a los muertos acabo con ellos al final se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja y se pasó un trapo para sacarse la sangre de la cara.

-Uff… esto se siente excelente… andando chicos-Dijo la mujer amablemente.

-¿ella es humana?-Pregunto Roger impresionado.

-En este momento también lo estoy dudando…-Contesto Víctor.

Finalmente el grupo regreso al helicóptero ya sentados en el Víctor encaro al soldado que mato al hombre.

-Imbécil ese tipo era inocente-Dijo Víctor tomando al hombre de su uniforme.

-No lo era, ellos dos habían sido mordidos y el hombre quería engañarte antes de que su hijo te asesinara.

-Ese niño parecía mas estar asustado que molesto-Contesto Víctor.

-Mira yo sé lo que vi si no me crees es tu maldito problema no puedes probar nada-Contesto el hombre empujando a Víctor.

Pasaron las horas y el helicóptero descendió de nuevo en la base. Víctor se adelantó al resto para contarle lo que había sucedido a los demás líderes mundiales, pero al entrar en la sala noto que no había nadie así que salió de esta decepcionado, sin embargo al darle la espalda a la sala y salir escucho a los pocos segundos la vos de un hombre dentro, era el hombre de lentes que no reconoció la última vez.

-Esta habitación tiene un pasadizo secreto… ¿Por qué?-Se preguntó Víctor-Debo averiguarlo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto el mismo soldado que mato al hombre y al niño en Japón hace apenas unas horas parado detrás de Víctor.

-Solo venía a contarles de lo que hiciste-Contesto Víctor.

-¿salvarte la vida?

-Mentir para matar civiles.

-¿Sucede algo aquí?-Pregunto el hombre de lentes saliendo de la sala.

-Prof. Evans todo está bien-Contesto el soldado-¿Verdad Víctor?

Víctor se sentía en grave peligro aun sin saber porque.

-Vine a ver a los demás líderes-Dijo Víctor.

-Actualmente todos manejan la situación de su país desde diferentes lugares no nos reuniremos en unos días…-Contesto el hombre.

-Entonces me retiro-Contesto Víctor dándoles la espalda.

-Vigílalo… es posible que sepa algo-Dijo el profesor Evans regresando por la puerta que entro.

Víctor corrió rápidamente buscando a Roger sin embargo una patada que lo mando contra un rincón lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces corriendo de esa manera en este lugar?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Vamos a tu habitación-Contesto Víctor.

-¡¿Qué?!-Contesto Astrid algo contrariada por la petición de Víctor.

Ni bien se encerraron en la habitación de la mujer Víctor reviso cortinas y demás.

-Me he enterado de algo fuerte… podría morir en cualquier momento-Explico Víctor.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Nos esconden algo… algo grande… y con el tiempo de vida que me quede lo descubriré-Contesto Víctor.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez lo que sabes!-Dijo Astrid tomándolo del uniforme.

-Si te lo digo te verás en problemas-Contesto Víctor.

-¿No crees que ya es tarde?-Contesto Astrid.

-Tenía que decírselo a Roger, pero esto es demasiado para mi…-Dijo Víctor apretándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Coronel Laughton no dejare que le suceda nada-Contesto Astrid acercándose a Víctor.

-Te meterás en grandes problemas de involucrarte-Contesto Víctor.

-Solo no lo lograras, déjame ayudarte con lo que sea que trames si alguien te apunta yo le disparare antes-Contesto Astrid.

-Hay un pasaje secreto el hombre de lentes el Prof. Evans él nos esconde algo-Contesto Víctor.

**Gracias a los que veo que estan leyendo este proyecto me encantarian que pongan reviews y que lo recomendaran, digo... "¿Quien no gusta de una buena historia con zombis?" bueno hasta el proximo cap.**


	9. Calle supervivencia, poblacion

**9-Calle supervivencia, población…**

Finalmente el grupo de Eliot se encontraba a las afueras de Dover acampando.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Gin.

-Entrar con el vehículo llamaría mucho la atención de "ellos"-Contesto Malcolm.

-¿A pie?-Pregunto Jessica.

-La comida, las armas… medicamentos… movernos con todo esto… nos aria lentos y vulnerables a ataques tanto de zombis como de personas-Contesto Malcolm.

-Dividirnos-Sentencio Eliot.

-La última vez nos salvamos por los pelos Eliot-Contesto Malcolm.

-Solo un grupo de exploración ¿Quiénes son los más rápido?-Pregunto Eliot.

-¡No! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí donde todos estamos a salvo!-Grito Malcolm enojado.

Todos lo miraron y decidieron callarse. De pronto Eliot levanto su rifle.

-¡Salgan no crean que no los vimos!-Grito Eliot.

Todos voltearon en la dirección que apunto Eliot de ahí salió una mujer bastante asustada.

-N-no disparen… tranquilos, no soy su enemiga-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Eliot.

-En la ciudad… mi grupo busca supervivientes para trabajar todos juntos-Contesto la mujer.

-¿Danos un motivo para creerte?-Dijo Sherry cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy armada-Contesto la mujer.

-Regístrala Jessica-Dijo Eliot sin dejar de apuntarle.

Jessica reviso a la mujer y efectivamente esta no traía armas.

-bien… ¿A dónde?-Pregunto Eliot.

-Síganme sé cómo evitar a los muertos-Contesto la mujer dirigiéndose al vehículo.

-¿En auto?-Pregunto Gin impresionado.

-Tranquilos no sucederá nada-Contesto la mujer-Se cómo guiar a alguien tanto a pie como en auto.

-¿Y usted como llego aquí?-Pregunto Eliot.

-A pie… conozco esta ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo, se maneras de llegar sin cruzarme con los muertos, vengan confíen en mi-Agrego la mujer.

-Si tu gente es civilizada, yo voy-Contesto Gin.

Eliot se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Eliot-Entre más seamos más civilizados nos mantendremos.

-Extraño viniendo de ti-Contesto Gin.

La mujer se percató de lo que Gin dijo y lo miro extrañada.

-No empiecen con sus discusiones frente a esta amable mujer y vámonos-Dijo Jessica tratando de desviar la conversación.

Al final el grupo estuvo de acuerdo en ir con la mujer.

-Así que en el camino conocieron gente así ya veo…-Dijo la mujer luego de ir la historia de la mujer de la estación de servicio.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a unas rejas que fueron abiertas por dos hombres, luego en cuanto el vehículo entro las cerraron apresuradamente.

Al bajar vieron un grupo de unas 15 personas entre ellas un par de niños.

-Veo que trajiste otro grupo-Dijo un hombre alegre.

-Pero están manchados de sangre ¿son confiables?-Pregunto otra mujer.

-Esta sangre es de las veces que nos defendimos de esas cosas…me disculpo-Dijo Malcolm por todos.

-mm…-La mujer miraba con desconfianza al grupo de Eliot.

-emos echo lo necesario para sobrevivir venimos desde Hasting-Explico Eliot.

-¿Hasting? Vaya… oí que el ejército desapareció ese lugar-Dijo la mujer.

-Huimos antes-Contesto Gin.

-Pues sean bienvenidos, este lugar me pertenecía, hoy era el aniversario del día en que falleció mi esposa así que le pedí a todos mis empleados que se tomaran el día pues me encontraba muy deprimido cuando me entere deje pasar a quienes pude y desde entonces nos hemos escondido aquí-Explico el hombre.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya estamos a salvo?-Pregunto alegre Bri.

El grupo de Eliot se alegró a excepción de Eliot y Gin por alguna razón, sin embargo rápidamente se acoplaron al ambiente trataron de conocer a los demás en ese lugar especialmente al señor Henry quien era el dueño de la casa y de alguna manera al que debían agradecerle el seguir vivos.

-Eliot ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Jessica al notar que Eliot estaba pensativo sobre un muro.

-Esto me servirá para vivir, pero esas cosas siguen haya afuera… sin mencionar el tema de la comida-Dijo Eliot pensativo.

-Eliot… el señor Henry dijo que en su casa habían campos de vegetales eso arregla un poco el problema de la comida-Contesto Jessica positiva.

-Jess… gracias… gracias por no dejarme morir antes, sin ti hubiera muerto como un cobarde-Dijo Eliot mirando a la chica.

-Tú me has motivado a mi más de lo que yo a ti Eliot-Contesto Jessica.

-Eso es debatible…-Contesto Eliot poniéndose de pie y tomando a la chica de la cintura.

Mientras tanto.

-¡Sherry decídete!-Grito Gin-¿Qué te pasa con Eliot?

-Ya no quiero ser tu novia Gin-Contesto Sherry.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por Eliot?-Pregunto Gin enojado.

-Él me ha salvado y sé que tú también, pero… el me impresiona… lo siento no sé cómo describirlo-Comenzó a hablar Sherry.

-Ese chico esta demente Sherry ¡¿Tú también vas a matar?!-Grito Gin exasperado.

-¿Matar?-Pregunto Henry apareciendo detrás de Gin y Gin sonrió.

Jessica y Eliot ahora se besaban intensamente, mientras se comenzaban a desvestir el uno al otro, se notaba la intensidad entre ambos, como si fuera algo que de verdad deseaban hacer hace mucho.

-¿Matar dices?-Pregunto Henry de nuevo.

-No le hagas caso-Dijo Sherry claramente.

-Sherry cállate, el señor Henry debe saber lo que hizo-Contesto Gin-Eliot mato a un hombre, le he temido todo el camino a la idea de que nos mate a uno de nosotros, debe pedir que lo expulsen de aquí.

-¿En qué circunstancias?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Un hombre de nuestro grupo era un abusador con las mujeres el al considerarlo una desventaja lo elimino-Contesto Sherry en defensa de Eliot

El hombre mayor miro impresionado a Sherry.

-Entiendo… Gin… Eliot se quedara-Contesto el hombre.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Gin enojado.

-En estas situaciones un chico como él es un mal necesario, espero que entiendas y que aprendas a no traicionar a tus compañeros-Contesto el hombre dándole la espalda a Gin.

-Nuestra conversación también termino-Dijo Sherry alejándose de Gin.

-Recuerda mis palabras, te arrepentirás de esta decisión y regresaras-Contesto Gin.

Mientras tanto Eliot y Jessica se miraban algo avergonzados mientras se vestían.

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos luego?-Pregunto Eliot.

-Por supuesto-Contesto Jessica besando a Eliot-En tu habitación de preferencia-Susurro al oído del chico antes de darle la espalda.

Mas tarde Eliot bajo a la zona donde se cenaba. Ahí Malcolm, Bri y Allen conversaban.

-Eliot ¿el lugar es genial, verdad?-Pregunto Allen emocionado.

-Si… si lo es…-Contesto Eliot algo callado, pero animado.

-mm… Así que por fin Eliot comió un rico platillo de peli roja-Bromeo Allen y Eliot lo miro sorprendido.

-¿es tan obvio?-Pregunto.

-Me temo que si muchacho se debió enamorar de tus discursos porque esos brazos dejan mucho que desear-Dijo Malcolm golpeando a Eliot en el brazo de forma amigable.

Eliot solo lo miro algo apenado.

-Pero ya enserio chico mientras Gin y tú no se lleven bien te conviene levantar algunas pesas, en este lugar hay un gimnasio, ven conmigo y te enseñare una que otra cosa-Agrego luego sonriéndole a Eliot.

-Hola Eliot-Saludo Sherry pasando por detrás de Eliot.

-Hola-Contesto Eliot sin entender porque el gesto de solo saludarlo a el.

-¿De que hablaban?-Pregunto Sherry.

-Eliot…-Allen iba a hablar, pero Eliot lo cayo.

-¡No hablen tanto de ello!-Dijo Eliot nervioso y tanto Malcolm, como Allen, Bri y hasta el propio Eliot comenzaron a reír, pero de pronto Eliot se puso serio-¿Qué nos sucede? Vivimos en un mundo hecho mierda y estamos aquí riéndonos.

-Hijo, no hay mejor manera de vivir-Dijo un hombre moreno que era parte del grupo desde antes de ellos dándole una palmada en el hombro a Eliot.

Eliot se levantó de la mesa.

-Los veré luego-Fue lo único que dijo para luego alejarse.

-Voy a buscarlo-Dijo Sherry poniéndose de pie.

-¿Se lo decimos?-pregunto Bri.

-No te metas es mejor, no quiero ver la cara de esa niña cuando se entere-Contesto Malcolm.

Eliot ahora se encontraba en el tejado de la empresa había llegado corriendo y se encontraba agitado, podía ver a los muertos acumulados fuera de la reja, probablemente por perseguir el auto en el que se movilizaron.

-Maldicion-Dijo Eliot cerrando los puños.

-¿Eliot?-Pregunto Jessica que también se encontraba en la azotea solo que ella estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Jess?

-Me gusta mi apodo cariñoso, pero ¿Qué te pasa?

-Desde acá adentro nunca podre acabar con esas cosas…-Dijo Eliot-Me siento frustrado… todo el daño que he visto, mi familia, mis padres, el mundo en el que vivía ¡Este es el mundo que desee y no puedo corregirlo dentro de este lugar!-Grito Eliot cerrando los puños.

Sherry que estaba a punto de entrar al escuchar esto se escondió detrás de la puerta.

-Eliot… Tu madre no querría que vivas por venganza, aquí detrás estamos seguros, estamos bien… quédate acá y se feliz eso es lo que ella querría de seguro-Contesto Jessica-Ya nos protegiste todo el camino hasta acá.

-Gracias-Contesto Eliot.

Jessica lo beso y Eliot correspondió, Sherry al ver esto solo cerro sus ojos y dio media vuelta.

Mas tarde Jessica y Eliot regresaron juntos a acercarse al grupo.

-Pero miren nada más a la nueva pareja-Dijo Allen mientras Sherry trataba de disimular su tristeza y Gin la miraba con una media sonrisa un claro "te lo dije"

De pronto sonó como si un helicóptero sobrevolara la ciudad.

-¡Un helicóptero! ¡Llamémoslo!-Grito Bri emocionada.

-¡No!-Dijo el señor Henry metiéndola al edificio a la fuerza.

-¿Qué hacen? Ellos deben estar rescatando gente-Contesto Eliot.

-Eliot ¿no lo sabes? Los que propagaron el virus fueron… ellos-Contesto el señor Henry.

-Papá…-Dijo Eliot sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir el hombre.


	10. Traicion

**10-Traicion.**

Deben haber pasado ya unos tres meses desde que vivimos en la empresa del señor Henry, es nada más que una gran edificación que cuenta con restaurantes, tiendas de ropa un gimnasio justo detrás una entrada a su casa una gran mansión y a los al rededores largos jardines en los que ahora se tiene una gran siembra.

-¡Despierta Eliot!-Grito Malcolm golpeando en el rostro a Eliot este cayo a la colchoneta, luego levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos viendo a Malcolm quien le ofrecía su mano para que se levante-Nunca te distraigas.

-Lo siento…-Contesto Elliot tomando la mano de Malcolm para levantarse, luego se pasó una toalla por la cara, Elliot había dedicado esos tres meses para entrenar y Malcolm le había enseñado a defenderse dado que Eliot acepto la oferta de Malcolm.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?-Pregunto Malcolm dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo que dijo Henry hace tres años me tiene bastante pensativo… mi padre era un militar Malcolm… ¿y si él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir? El… el no hizo nada por mi madre-Dijo Elliot mientras se sentaba y se tomaba la cabeza.

Malcolm suspiro.

-Creo que terminamos con la practica por hoy sal a despejarte un momento ¿quieres?

-Sí, gracias Malcolm-Contesto Elliot.

-No hay de que, solo procura darme un buen golpe la próxima vez-Contesto Malcolm.

Elliot le sonrió de manera amigable y se retiró. En el camino se cruzó con Sherry.

-Hola-Dijo Elliot.

-Oh Elliot... hola-Contesto Sherry, luego hubo un breve silencio incomodo-Debo irme…

-¿Has estado bien? No hablamos mucho los últimos meses…

-Bueno… el asunto de mi padre… emm… además he aprovechado para seguir practicando mi puntería, antes era por diversión, pero ahora es de vida o muerte…-Contesto Sherry.

-Sherry, tal vez el secreto para sobrevivir a esto es divertirte-Contesto Elliot sonriéndole.

Sherry le devolvió la sonrisa sin querer.

-¡Elliot! ¿Dónde andabas? Necesitamos tu ayuda-Dijo Jessica llegando de otra dirección.

-Iba a tomar un baño antes de ir para haya no te preocupes-Contesto Elliot, luego volteo y noto que Sherry ya se había ido-Que chica…-Comento Elliot rascándose la nuca.

Jessica miro la dirección en la que se había ido Sherry con una expresión triste.

-Elliot… ¿Qué crees que piensa Sherry de ti?-Pregunto Jessica.

-A veces pienso que me odia…-Contesto Elliot.

-Que niño-Contesto Jessica acariciándole la cabeza.

-Je, eso no decías a noche-Contesto Elliot.

**Estados Unidos Washington.**

En una cafetería donde se encontraban reunidos un grupo de apenas treinta soldados, Roger se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente una pierna de pollo, hasta que Víctor llego con una bandeja a sentarse frente a él.

-Ohhh… ¡Pero quien tenemos aquí! ¿Dónde has estado Víctor?-Pregunto Roger-No llegas a dormir nunca.

-Pues…-Contesto Víctor mirando en otra dirección, Roger siguió la dirección en la que miraban los ojos de su amigo y noto que estos llegaban a Astrid quien se encontraba de pie mirando a Víctor desde el marco de la puerta de la cafetería.

-Oh… ya veo, te gusta la locura amigo-Contesto Roger dándole una palmada en la espalda a Víctor.

-Roger creo que deberías venir tú también en unos veinte minutos.

-¿eh? No me gustan los tríos hermano-Contesto Roger-Al menos no con dos hombres y una mujer, aunque ese hombre sea mi mejor amigo.

-Tan solo ven, acá no podemos hablar-Contesto Víctor.

Víctor se paró y se marchó de la cafetería.

**Dover**

Elliot caminaba por las instalaciones le gustaba ayudar a quien necesitara algo dentro del lugar, siempre había algo que hacer y él sabía que era mejor ser agradable con todos.

-¿Elliot juegas?-Pregunto un niño acercándose a Elliot con una pelota de básquet.

-Quizás después deberías ir a preguntarle a Malcolm en el gimnasio Tom.

-Está bien…-Contesto el niño decepcionado.

-¡Oye Elliot!-Grito el señor Henry desde otro lado del jardín.

Elliot se acercó al hombre.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pensé que te ayudaría aprender a sembrar sabes… No creo que yo vaya a vivir para siempre.

-No digas esas cosas la mayoría de los que están acá agradecen el estar vivos solo a ti-Contesto Elliot.

-Je, yo pienso que estas exagerando-Contesto el hombre.

**Mientras tanto.**

Roger llego al cuarto de Astrid, donde encontró a Víctor y Astrid bastante pensativos.

-Es obvio que usaran la próxima misión para asesinarte-Dijo Astrid sin siquiera mirar a Roger.

-¿Asesinar?-pregunto Roger.

-En efecto, Víctor puede tener las horas contadas será mejor decidir pronto que aremos.

-No entiendo nada.

-He descubierto algo que no debía descubrir y ahora de seguro me quieren muerto, Roger si quieres la verdad puedo decírtela toda pues confió en ti, pero eso sería decirle adiós a tu seguridad-Explico Víctor claramente.

-Explíquenme-Contesto Roger-Desde que murió mi familia ya casi da mismo lo que haga.

-Bien te explicare…-Dijo Víctor, pero en ese momento se escuchó una alarma, esa alarma les indicaba a todos que estaba por empezar un operativo.

El grupo intercambiaron miradas.

-Bien es la hora-Dijo Astrid con seriedad-Te cubriré.

-Y yo… aún no sé qué sucede, pero te cubriré-Contesto Roger.

Víctor se dirigió a la sala principal, ahí se encontraba el Doctor Evans junto a los demás líderes de distintos países.

-Hace tres meses que no nos reuníamos, estaba investigando sobre nuestro plan para empezar de cero con los sobrevivientes, pero hoy nos podremos manos a la obra de nuevo.

-¿Después de tres meses?-Pregunto Víctor.

-Víctor… los mejores han de seguir vivos o tal vez se organizaron en sitios seguros donde refugiarse hasta ser auxiliados, vamos a buscar a esos sobrevivientes-Contesto Evans.

-¿Desde cuando me tutea este tipo?-Se preguntó Víctor.

Víctor salió de la sala rumbo al helicóptero donde esperaban los demás soldados.

-¿Dónde esta vez?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Dover- Inglaterra-Contesto Víctor-Después de mucho tiempo una misión fuera de América.

-Ten cuidado-Contesto Astrid.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Dijo Víctor subiendo al helicóptero viendo desde una ventana la macabra sonrisa de Evans.

-Procedan con la operación arma B, hoy sabremos de que es capaz la mano del hombre-Dijo Evans por un micrófono en el cuello de su camisa para luego reír mientras le daba la espalda al helicóptero y regresaba.

**Dover.**

Ahora los sobrevivientes se tomaban un rato de paz en el jardín de la mansión.

-Esto es muy tranquilo…-Comentó Allen.

-Sí, te hace olvidar que haya afuera están todos "ellos"-Contestó Bri.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto-Agrego Malcolm

Sin embargo el sonido de varios helicópteros acercarse alerto a todos.

-¡Entren a la casa!-Grito Henry.

Todos obedecieron la orden y se ocultaron.

-¿A dónde ira ese helicóptero?-Pregunto Gin mirándolo a través de una cortina blanca de la sala-Esta descendiendo-Luego agrego Gin en tono bastante serio.

El grupo espero unos minutos en silencio hasta que pronto escucharon varios disparos.

-Están confrontando a los zombis-Dijo Jessica.

-No confió en ellos-Dijo Henry.

-Mamá tengo miedo-Dijo una niña abrazando a su mama.

-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien-Contesto la madre de la niña tranquilizándola.

-Elliot ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Tom que se acercó a Elliot.

Elliot tenía los ojos en el infinito los militares estaban ahí, tal vez alguien sabía algo de su padre, pero si iba lo matarían… además tal vez era algo que era mejor no averiguar.

-¡Elliot!-Grito Jessica-No hagas nada tonto estamos seguros aquí.

-Lo se…-Contesto Elliot.

Al final un grupo de militares llego a la puerta de la mansión.

-Este lugar está cerrado, posiblemente hay sobrevivientes dentro-Dijo uno de ellos claramente.

-¡Hey! ¡Si hay alguien venimos a ayudarlos!-Grito Astrid desde afuera.

Sin embargo todos en la casa prefirieron guardar silencio, las historias de Henry no podían ser mentira muchos de los presentes lo habían confirmado y en verdad cuando se los contaron se dieron cuenta de quera muy posible que ellos fueran los que distribuyeran el virus, en productos… en supuestas vacunas… sea lo que sea que tienen en la sangre era muy creíble pensar que venía de ellos y más con el detalle de que cuando todo esto empezó ellos prácticamente no hicieron nada.

Los hombres subieron el miro de la propiedad luego de cortar la electricidad por si los cables eléctricos que protegían la electricidad aun servían y prontamente se dividieron.

-¡Escóndanse! ¡Tomen armas! Demuéstrenles que no nos iremos-Dijo Henry en con vos firme.

Era imposible evitar que descubrieran que había gente viviendo ahí solo quedaba defenderse.

-Intentemos hablar no vamos a disparar si no disparan-Dijo Gin.

-Si hacemos eso cuando nosotros queramos disparar puede ser muy tarde-Contesto Malcolm.

Pronto el grupo comenzó a moverse a pasos veloces, pero silenciosos por la casa algunos buscando un arma, otros un lugar donde ocultarse.

La madre con su hija fueron a esconderse detrás de una casa donde se guardaban utensilios de jardinería en el pateo, lugar que un soldado pronto encontró.

-Salgan-Dijo el hombre apuntando con una pistola a ambas.

-¡Deje a mi hija por favor!-Grito la mujer parándose frente a su hija.

El soldado sonrió y disparó dos tiros atrayendo la atención de Víctor que se acercó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Víctor viendo a ambas mujeres en el suelo, luego se arrodillo a tomarles el pulso-Tu hiciste esto…

-Por supuesto estaban infectadas-Contesto el hombre.

-¡No veo una puta mordida en su cuerpo!-Grito Víctor enojado, para cuando levanto la mirada ya tenía un arma rozando su frente.

-¿no lo entiendes? Todos lo estamos Víctor-Contesto el soldado.

-Eres el mismo que mato aquel hombre y a ese niño en Japón.

-Y tú eres el siguiente-Contesto el soldado-Tengo ordenes de matarte.

-Si… me lo imagine-Contesto Víctor quien rápidamente se paró golpeando con su cabeza la quijada del hombre este retrocedió unos pasos e intento apuntarle con su arma a Víctor, pero Víctor le golpeo el antebrazo.

-Maldito seas-Dijo el soldado sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón, Víctor hizo lo mismo.

-No voy a dejarte matarme tan fácilmente-Contesto Víctor.

Mientras tanto un enorme avión pasó por encima de la ciudad soltando una enorme caja de metal desde el cielo.

En la mansión se escuchaban muchos disparos, para Elliot y Jessica ya era obvio que esos hombres no venían a salvar a nadie estaban matando a todos.

Desde la ciudad un hombre enorme se acercaba a la mansión, acabando con lo que sea que se interpusiera en su camino con una fuerza bruta extraordinaria.

Víctor recibió un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte como para sacarle el aire y luego una patada que lo mando al suelo.

-Suficiente hora de morir-Dijo el soldado.

-Sip hora de morir-Dijo Astrid apuñalando por la espalda al soldado-Te dije que ayudaría.

-Si… te debo una-Contesto Víctor.

-Demasiados disparos… ¿tantos zombis habían dentro? Acá parece vivir gente civilizada-Dijo Víctor mirando a las dos personas que mato aquel soldado.

-Todos tienen la misma orden de matar sobrevivientes excepto nosotros, tenemos que detenerlos-Concluyo Astrid.

Mientras dentro de la mansión tanto los sobrevivientes como los soldados intercambiaban balas entre ellos.

-¡Deténganse! ¡No estamos infectados santo cielo!-Grito un hombre.

Pero los soldados no se detenían.

De pronto los disparos se detuvieron y se escucharon gritos desde la primera planta de la mansión, gritos aterradores y al final solo pasos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-Pregunto Malcolm.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento-Contesto Sherry.

-¡Arriba! ¡Corran!-Grito Henry.

Tom corrió y su padre corrió detrás de el para asegurarse de que su hijo no fuera dañado de pronto desde el primer piso una viga de acero fue lanzada con gran fuerza atravesando el estómago del hombre.

-¡Papá!-Grito Tom arrodillándose.

-¡Tom!-Grito Elliot al notar que el niño no avanzaba.

-Iré por él, tu cuida de los demás-Dijo Malcolm retrocediendo para recoger a Tom, fue ahí cuando vio a la horrible criatura, era como una capa de 20 pieles muertas con forma humanoide, pero a un nivel grotesco-¿Qué demonios eres tú?

La criatura pisoteo el cráneo del hombre que acaba de asesinar mientras se acercaba a Tom, esto despertó a Malcolm y este se apresuró a tomar al niño de la mano y jalarlo hacia los pisos superiores.

Mientras Astrid, Roger y Víctor entraron a la mansión solo para ver a los soldados que lo acompañaron totalmente mutilados y arriba a esa horrible criatura. El trio se apresuró a dispararle ganándose la atención de la criatura.

Malcolm se quedó parado un momento para ver al trio.

-¡Corre!-Grito Víctor.

-¡Gracias!-Contesto Malcolm.

El trio le disparo y la criatura ahora se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Coronel Laughton pasare a recogerlo en 5 minutos-dijo el piloto del helicóptero.

-Apresúrese-Grito Víctor.

Mientras el grupo de Elliot ya reunido siendo apenas diez personas se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto Jessica.

-Tomemos un auto y huyamos ¿tiene uno señor Henry?-Pregunto Gin.

-El de ustedes esta con el tanque lleno es el más grande que tenemos-Contesto el hombre

-¿Qué es la cosa de haya abajo?-Pregunto Elliot.

-Sea lo que sea no querrás verlo-Contesto Malcolm.

Mientras en el pateo el grupo de Víctor le disparaba desesperadamente a la criatura, las balas se enterraban en su piel, pero ninguna parecía afectarle realmente.

-¿y qué hacemos?-Pregunto Astrid-No creo que a golpes pueda detener a esa cosa.

La criatura se acercó poco a poco a ellos, mientras Roger volteo y vio el cadáver del soldado que ataco a Víctor, este tenía una granada.

-¡Corran!-Grito Roger-Y cuídense…-Roger tomo una granada y corrió hacia la criatura esta lo agarró del brazo y se lo doble rompiéndole todo el brazo sin embargo Víctor con su boca pudo sacar la llave de la granada y luego lánzasela en la boca a la criatura esta se negó a soltar a Roger hasta que exploto.

Víctor por su parte no podía creerlo que había visto.

-¡Roger!-Grito Víctor tratando de acercarse, para luego notar que el lugar se estaba llenando de zombis-Maldición.

-Esa cosa acabo con el portón que protegía este lugar y con todo ese ruido…-Dijo Astrid mirando alrededor.

-Maldición-Dijo Víctor para luego ver una escalera desde el cielo.

-¡Suban!-Grito un hombre.

La pareja se agarró rápidamente de la escalera del helicóptero siendo rescatados mientras Víctor veía la imagen de quien fue su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo sin un brazo y una pierna, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cariño… hijos… ya voy… ya voy…-Dijo Roger cerrándolo los ojos mientras los muertos lo rodeaban.

Por su lado Elliot y los demás se habían acercado a la cochera para tomar el vehículo y escapar, pero cierta criatura con el cuerpo bastante dañado se acercó a ellos.

-Esa cosa-Dijo Malcolm asustado.

Los demás también la vieron era enorme y ahora se veía aún más asquerosa con todo el daño provocado por la granada.

-Chicos enciendan el auto ya los alcanzo-Dijo Malcolm.

-¡Malcolm!-Grito Elliot.

-No voy a morir aquí, tranquilos-Contesto Malcolm tomando su pistola y un machete que por suerte se llevó del cuarto de jardinería.

Por suerte la criatura era ahora más lenta por el daño, pero eso no impidió que su fuerza brutal empujara a Malcolm de un golpe.

Malcolm miro la gran cantidad de coches que tenía aparcado el señor Henry en ese lugar, pero ya era tarde la criatura lo tenía fue en ese momento que un machetazo corto el brazo de la criatura, era el señor Henry que bajo para ayudar a Malcolm.

La criatura sin pensarlo dos veces ataco al hombre golpeándolo en la costilla rompiendo su caja torácica y no solo eso ahora tenía un hueso puntiagudo y roto atravesando su corazón lentamente.

-Supongo que te veré ahora… mi quería esposa…-Dijo Henry cayendo al suelo.

Malcolm solo grito de ira y corrió a por el machete cortándole las piernas a la criatura mientras gritaba salvajemente, luego tomo un poco de gasolina y la echo sobre la criatura finalmente le disparo al líquido incendiando a la criatura.

-¡Malcolm ya vámonos!-Grito Elliot abriendo la puerta del vehículo, mientras Jessica lo conducía.

Malcolm subió a tiempo y tras ellos todo el garaje estallo, pero ellos lograron escapar, viendo detrás de ellos como la mansión se llenaba de zombis.

-Perdimos casi toda la comida…-Dijo Bri preocupada.

-Pero estamos vivos…-Contesto Elliot mirando a los que quedaron para luego bajar la mirada.

"Por un momento… solo por un momento me pareció oír la vos de mi padre"

**Horas después.**

Víctor bajo del helicóptero enojado y se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala donde se encontraba con los demás líderes, para su horror todos en el lugar estaban muertos y en la sala los lideres también.

-¿Qué mierda sucedió aquí?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Coronel Laughton, me temo que llego un poco tarde-Dijo el doctor Evans que se encontraba sentado en la silla del presidente de los Estados Unidos.


	11. Soberbia

11-Soberbia.

Víctor no demoro en tomar su arma y apuntarle a Evans.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Habla! ¡Ahora!-Grito Víctor enojado.

-Tranquilo Vic. Toma asiento y tú también Astrid-Invito Evans a ambos, pero Víctor le contesto disparándole en la oreja a Evans.

-Bien si no escucharas lo que te digo supongo que no la necesitas-Dijo Víctor apuntándole a la otra oreja.

-Muy gracioso…-Dijo el hombre sacándose los lentes mientras su oreja comenzaba a reponerse.

-¿Qué demonios?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Bienvenidos al futuro… una nueva era esta por empezar ya no eran necesarias estas pantallas-Dijo el hombre señalando a los líderes muertos en el suelo-Ellos creyeron que nunca llegaría su hora… ¡Ja! Es tiempo para la humanidad para empezar de cero y que mejor manera que demostrarnos a todos ¿Qué tan aptos son?

-Estás loco-Contesto Víctor.

-Haya afuera la gente enloquece, pero es más feliz que nunca, los sobrevivientes son libres poco a poco de mostrarse tal cual son en realidad, ellos aman este mundo y adoran aquello en lo que se han convertido por más que en comunidad prefieran negarlo, este es el mundo que ellos desean Coronel Laughton el mundo de sus sueños, esto le está ocurriendo a muchos haya afuera a muchos como tu hijo…-Agrego Evans levantando la mirada.

-¿Mi hijo?-Pregunto Víctor.

-¿así que no tuvieron oportunidad de verse? Ya veo… Así es tu hijo sigue vivo, pero no solo está vivo sobrevive, mata y en el fondo disfruta este momento. Ha llegado el momento en que la humanidad luche por su existencia, el momento en que se decide si son ellos-Dijo Evans mientras los cadáveres de los líderes mundiales se levantaban convertidos en zombis-oh nosotros-Dijo señalando a Astrid y Víctor-Quienes merecen vivir en este mundo-El hombre chasqueo sus dedos y los muertos se aproximaron hacia Víctor y Astrid.

Víctor y Astrid dieron la espalda tratando de huir, pero al abrir la puerta que salía de la sala afuera venían aún más zombis que abarcaban todo el pasillo.

-Atrapados…-Dijo Astrid.

-¡Agáchense!-Grito una vos desde un helicóptero. La pareja se lanzó al suelo mientras las ametralladoras de un helicóptero que se encontraba en la ventana disparaban.

-¡Salten!-Grito el hombre. -No me agrada esta intromisión-Dijo Evans poniéndose de pie, sin embargo Astrid lanzo una granada cegadora a la vez que Astrid y Víctor saltaban al helicóptero escapando de la base militar.

Víctor temblaba, su corazón estaba agitado aún tenía muchas dudas, pero era obvio que el enemigo era demasiado poderoso para tres personas.

-Vamos a Dover, debo encontrar a mi hijo…-Dijo Víctor al piloto mientras se sentaba y Astrid lo consolaba abrazándolo con un brazo.

Pasaron unas horas en silencio en el helicóptero.

-Los zombis afuera eran los sobrevivientes que conseguimos los últimos meses… todo nuestro trabajo de salvarlos, para llevarlos a un lugar aún peor-Dijo Víctor golpeando sus rodillas enojado.

Astrid solo coloco una mano sobre el hombro del hombre sin decir nada, realmente lamenta mucho que Víctor se encuentre en ese estado.

-¿Cómo escapaste?-Pregunto Víctor con una mirada severa al hombre que conducía el helicóptero.

-Tranquilo también querían deshacerse de mi-Contesto el hombre-escape por los pelos cuando me rodearon esas cosas y decidí llevarlos conmigo.

Víctor bajo la mirada sin decir más.

-Vamos de nuevo a Dover…-Fue lo único que dijo el hombre.

Mientras tanto.

-No entiendo nada todavía-Dijo Elliot mirando fijamente a Malcolm.

Malcolm les había contado a todos que tres miembros del ejército lo salvaron y que además cuando lucho con el monstruo se veía mucho más dañado que cuando se lo encontró la primera vez.

-Entonces no todos venían a matarnos…-Murmuro Sherry.

-¿Cómo eran esos soldados?-Pregunto Gin. -Un hombre rubio, otro moreno y una mujer bastante atractiva castaña, el más alto era el moreno, pero todos se veían físicamente entrenados, sin embargo los dos primeros rondaban por los 40 y la chica unos 30 o 35 años.

-No es importante… no los volveremos a ver…-Contesto Elliot aun un tanto molesto.

El grupo se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad y se sentaron tras una fogata.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Malcolm viendo como los demás estaban deprimidos.

-Esa cosa… deben haber más de esos… los zombis eran en parte manejables cuando te acostumbras… pero… estas cosas…-Dijo Elliot triste.

Allen solo bostezo.

-Bueno iré a dormir, así si muero moriré dormido adiós-Dijo Allen yendo a recostarse.

-¿Quién puede dormir ahora?-Pregunto Jessica quien abrazaba al pequeño Tom que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que todo empezó.

-Si me lo preguntan-Dijo un hombre moreno del grupo que conocieron en la mansion poniéndose de pie

-Creo que las ciudades ya no son seguras… tal vez en un lugar alejado…

-¿pero en cuál?-Pregunto Gin.

-Mark, tiene razón movámonos-Dijo Elliot sin dejar que nadie lo vea, no estaba triste estaba sonriendo-Entonces quiera o no tendré que acabar con ellos-Se dijo a sí mismo.

A pocos km de Dover.

-Bien llegamos cerca, ese helicóptero no volverá a servir-Comentó Víctor.

-Víctor… descansemos…-Imploró Astrid.

-¡Mi hijo sigue vivo en este mundo de mierda! Lo encontrare-Contestó enojado el hombre.

-¡Si! Pero si sigue vivo es porque tu hijo es hábil al igual que tú, nos estamos moviendo a ciegas.

-Bien buscaremos un refugio-Contesto Víctor-¡Apresúrate Luis! El grupo de Elliot decidió quedarse en una pequeña casa alejada de todo a pasar la noche, sin embargo… Jessica al no poder dormir se despertó a mitad de la noche, para ver a Tom parado llorando, pero incapaz de hacer un ruido, cuando miro hacia el lugar al que Tom miraba ella se tapó la boca tratando de no hacer ruido, Bri se había colgado del cuello a una viga en el techo.

-Señores, la operación resulta un éxito, nuestro pequeño borrón y cuenta nueva está por comenzar-Dijo el Dr. Evans a un grupo de personas vestidas con trajes.

-¿Cómo van las cosas afuera Evans?-Pregunto un hombre en tono alto y serio.

-Gente muriendo, otros sobrevivieron y se están dejando llevar, señor debo admitir hay gente que ama este mundo, el ejército no existe lo destruimos desde adentro… los líderes mundiales que no cumplían más que la función de una pantalla desde principio de los tiempos ahora están muertos… este mundo está a punto de empezar de cero. Evans salió de la habitación junto a aquel hombre dejando a los demás sentados.

-He oído que el arma B es un éxito-Menciono el hombre.

-En efecto están hechos para acabar con los sobrevivientes más tenaces.

-¿Crees que acabando con todo, la próxima vez las cosas no se nos escaparan de las manos?

-Señor First, somos capaces de crear vida y destruirla la ciencia ha llegado a un punto en el que el ser humano ya no necesita de un Dios-Dijo Evans parándose frente a una capsula con una extraña criatura dentro.

-Sin embargo la idea es reemplazarlo ¿no crees?

-En efecto-Dijo Evans poniendo una mano sobre la capsula-Este "chiquitín" pronto estará listo y acabara con todo lo que haga falta.

-Cada decisión tomada, cada muerte, cada vida salvada todo a estado siendo siempre manipulado por nuestro sistema y aun así por alguna razón el ser humano impredecible en algún momento se salió de nuestros parámetros, esta vez hay que programarlos bien. -Si no... Será hora de la evolución para la raza humana-Evans y First salieron del laboratorio mientras un grupo de niños los miraban con la mirada pérdida.

Cerca de Dover.

Todos se encontraban ahora parados frente a Bri, tratando de ver si aún tenía pulso, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Jessica llorando en el pecho de Elliot.

-No lo soporto más…-Dijo Mark-No es la primera vez que ocurre esto.

-Hay que ser fuerte para vivir en este mundo, no debemos olvidar eso-Comento Malcolm.

Elliot y Mark cargaron a Bri afuera de la casa y trataron de enterrarla, pero en algún momento se levantó tomando del brazo a Mark, Elliot reacciono rápidamente pateándola.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿La mordieron?-Pregunto Mark en el suelo. Bri ya estaba convertida en un zombi, se abalanzó contra Mark, este la empujo y tomando una piedra la chanco contra la cabeza de la chica salvajemente sin pensarlo, mientras gritaba desesperadamente. Una vez muerto el cadáver, Mark se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie.

Elliot le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, entra a casa y cuéntales lo que paso voy a revisarla-Dijo Elliot.

-…-Mark no contesto solo regreso a la casa. Para sorpresa de Elliot, el cadáver no mostraba ni una sola mordida en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-Se preguntó Elliot.


	12. Todo lo que nos queda

**12-Todo lo que nos queda.**

Ya había amanecido en aquella cabaña vieja y abandonada que el grupo de Elliot utilizo para refugiarse esa noche. Elliot sin embargo no sentía nada de sueño una nueva cuestión lo tenía muy preocupado.

-¿Por qué se convirtió?-Se preguntó Elliot.

-Sea cual sea el motivo, solo ocurre si mueres-Contesto Malcolm quien había escuchado casualmente la interrogante de Elliot.

-Eso tranquiliza… un poco…-Dijo Elliot incorporándose.

-Jessica encontró esto… todos ya le hemos echado un vistazo… tal vez tú también desees hacerlo, deberías ver a Allen parece deprimido-Dijo Malcolm al pasarle un papel arrugado a Elliot, luego le dio la espalda y entro en la cabaña.

Elliot se quedó mirando el papel por un par de segundos, luego lo desarrugo para empezar la lectura.

"Los he conocido por casi cuatro meses y llegue a sentir un gran aprecio hacia todos, lamento mucho que esta carta sea una de despedida y también el impacto que les debió causar verme, últimamente me he sentido muy sola y más que nada he sentido miedo… sé que no soy la única, sé que esto es egoísta, pero ya no puedo más con este mundo… no soy una líder como Elliot… ni fuerte como Malcolm, no tengo el carácter de Jessica, no soy cauteloso como Gin, ni hábil como Sherry mucho menos se guardar la calma como Allen… este mundo… acabo conmigo por eso decidí salir por la salida fácil… los quiero a todos esos tres meses en la mansión fui feliz... pero volver afuera… no poder dormir estar asustada y ahora que existen criaturas más peligrosas que estas cosas, tal vez más de uno de ustedes decida seguirme en el camino que elegí y si es así los espero, oficialmente he perdido la cordura…ADIOS…"

Elliot miro la hoja por unos momentos luego la volvió una bola con sus manos y la lanzo al suelo, para dar pasos firmes hacia la casa, sin embargo luego de un momento se volteo a mirar aquella hoja arrugada que se ensuciaba en la tierra.

Más tarde Elliot entro a casa en ella cada quien estaba haciendo distintas cosas.

-Nos moveremos en un par de horas… este lugar no es seguro-Dijo Elliot pasando entre todos, aunque nadie contesto, la primera persona a la que Elliot se acerco fue a Jessica.

-Hola…-Saludo Jessica con vos triste.

-hola…-Contesto Elliot-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy tan bien como te puedes estar imaginando-Contesto Jessica-Bri era mi amiga… debí darme cuenta de cómo se sentía antes de que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

-Ella no quería que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que sentía ante esta situación…-Contesto Elliot.

-Pero ahora nos invita a todos a unirnos…-Contesto Jessica.

-¿Y tú que piensas?-Pregunto Elliot.

-…

-Hablaremos luego-Contesto Elliot cerrando los puños y dándole la espalda a Jessica, para dirigirse a Allen-¿Cómo estas amigo?

-… Echo mierda, sinceramente…-Contesto Allen y Elliot se sentó a su costado.

-¿te ha impactado? Lo entiendo creo que a todos…

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! Yo… yo sentía algo por esa chica… ella desde que me apoyo el primer dia, nos llevamos muy bien el tiempo que vivimos en la mansión, pero ahora ella está muerta-Dijo Allen exasperado-Quizás… quizás debería hacer lo mismo.

Elliot miro a Allen impactado, el hombre realmente parecía estar bajo una fuerte depresión, luego miro a Tom, este estaba callado en una esquina.

-Ya hablaremos…-Dijo Elliot poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Tom-¿Cómo estás?

-…

-Lamento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar… yo… también perdí a mi madre, al menos tú estabas en una buena situación con tu padre antes de perderlo, él te quería mucho Tom.

-¿y tus padres no te querían?

-Estoy seguro que mi madre me quería, yo debí ser un mejor hijo y nunca tuve oportunidad de corregirme ya era tarde… todo esto empezó…

-¿y tú papa?

Elliot se quedó pensativo.

-No sé si continúa con vida si quiera…-Contesto Elliot.

Tom bajo la mirada.

-Tom… eres un niño muy bueno lamento que pasaras por esto, pero este mundo desde ahora será un lugar muy difícil deberás… obtener carácter y la capacidad para vivir en él, confió en ti Tom, eres un chico valiente no desperdicies la vida que tu padre lucho por prolongar-Dijo Elliot tomando de los hombros al niño.

Este asintió decidido mirando a Elliot.

-Mucho mejor-Contesto Elliot poniéndose de pie y parándose en el centro de la casa-¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes?!-Grito Elliot llamando la atención de todos-¿Realmente soy el único que imagino que esto podría pasar?

Gin cerro los puños y se quería acerco a Elliot para golpearlo, pero Sherry lo detuvo poniendo un brazo frente a él.

-Este mundo requiere toda nuestra cordura, nuestra fuerza, los conozco… Todos y cada uno de los presentes siguen vivos porque me han demostrado tienen la capacidad, pero esa capacidad no siempre será lo suficiente…

Todos bajaron la mirada.

-La situación se pondrá aún más difícil ténganlo por seguro y yo sé que muchos de ustedes lo están pensando, es por eso que voy a mejorar… ¡seré mejor que esos monstruos y los matare a todos! Yo planeo seguir viviendo y voy a necesitar la fuerza de todos… pero ese todos no incluye a cobardes o aquellos que tengan miedo o no hayan aceptado al menos un poco este mundo… ¡Necesito gente capaz de seguir adelante dentro de esta mierda! Saldré en este momento ya es hora de moverse tienen dos salidas… la puerta-Dijo Elliot señalando la puerta de la casa- o esta-Dijo esta vez arrojando una pistola al centro de la sala-quien quiera tomar ese camino es libre de hacerlo no los quiero ver.

Tom se levantó frente a todos de su asiento y cogiendo una mochila se paró junto a Elliot.

-Como si fuera a dejarte solo, aun eres un niño-Dijo Malcolm parándose y acercándose a Elliot.

-¿No era necesario hacer tanto drama es triste, pero adelante, no?-Dijo Jessica tomando su bate y sus cosas.

-No soy más una chica débil-Dijo Sherry tomando su arco y flechas más su equipaje.

-Supongo que esta vez tengo que darte la razón…-Dijo Gin.

Allen sonrió y puso ambas manos en el bolsillo.

-Oh cielos, tengo que ayudarte a escribir mejores discursos Elliot-Dijo Allen tomándolo del hombro y sonriéndole, cosa que Elliot correspondió.

Mark los miro a todos.

-Están locos chicos… y es por eso que estaré más seguro con ustedes… además… no quiero morir-Dijo Mark levantando el arma y pasándosela a Elliot.

Elliot guardo el arma detrás de su camisa en su pantalón.

-Bien larguémonos-Dijo Elliot cerrando la puerta, no sin antes botar la carta de suicidio de Bri.

**Mientras tanto.**

En las calles abandonadas de Dover un grupo de tres personas se movía.

-Tenemos que estar a cubierto… Evans puede estar vigilándonos con satélites y mandar algo peligroso como ese monstruo…-Dijo Víctor mientras se movía con sigilo por los edificios dañados.

Al llegar a la mansión de Henry la encontraron totalmente abandonada, con alguno que otro zombi rondando pues la explosión del garaje lleno de autos había acabado con la mayoría.

-Revisen todo… pistas de a donde pudieron ir o lo que sea… si nos reunimos con mi hijo y su grupo sería un buen comienzo-Ordeno Víctor.

Luego de dividirse, Víctor encontró una foto del grupo de sobrevivientes incluyendo a su hijo, la observo bien y noto que Elliot abrazaba a una chica pelirroja.

-Tienes buen gusto hijo-Sonrió Víctor mientras se derramaba una lagrima por su mejilla.

-¿Víctor?-Pregunto Astrid acercándose a Víctor para ver la foto-¿Él es?-Pregunto Astrid señalando a Elliot.

-Si…-Contesto Víctor.

-Vaya, es lindo…pero… también tiene una mirada muy seria, como la tuya-Dijo Astrid mirando a Víctor.

-Me alegra ver que tiene un grupo, el sobrevive con ayuda de otros…

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que encontraron a un zombi sin un brazo y una pierna que se encontraba atorado debido a unos escombros, al observarlo Astrid se apoyó en el hombro de Víctor mientras este miraba al zombi con tristeza.

-Roger…-Dijo Víctor observándolo-Amigo… lamento el dolor por el que pasaste… lo lamento-Víctor miraba a su compañero, este solo trataba de alcanzar a Víctor probablemente para morderlo.

Elliot levanto su arma y le apunto a Roger, Astrid solo lo observo.

-¿No prefieres que yo lo haga?

-No… yo lo liberare…-Dijo Víctor para luego dispararle en la cabeza.

El zombi cayó al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido y Víctor se sentó en el suelo, al poco tiempo llego Luis que había escuchado el ruido.

-ese es el comandante Roger…-Dijo Luis impresionado.

-Ya no está…

El grupo camino fuera de la mansión.

-Debieron huir en un vehículo… será imposible seguirlos a pie-Dijo Astrid mirando los rastros de coches destruidos.

-Al menos ahora sé que él está bien… por ahora busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos, un objetivo… busquemos gente… hagamos un grupo grande… informemos lo que sabemos y cuando llegue el momento, aniquilemos a Evans y quienes sean que lo están ayudando-Dijo Víctor decidido.

-Eso no será fácil… ¿Quién iría en contra la única persona con poder que queda en el mundo?-Pregunto Luis.

-Yo-Contesto Víctor.

Mientras tanto.

El grupo de Elliot parecía cansado, habían vuelto a la vida de pelear y moverse, pero en algún momento luego de la caminata comenzaron a sentir el olor del mar.

-Estamos cerca a la costa-Dijo Gin.

-Pues vayamos a revisar-Propuso Malcolm.

El grupo avanzo y finalmente frente a ellos vieron varias embarcaciones y un grupo grande de personas.

-¿será buena idea hablarles?-Pregunto Jessica.

Luego Elliot escucho un grito departe de Jessica y cuando volteo le pusieron el cañón de dos escopetas frente a su cara.

-Quietos-Dijo un hombre moreno-Quiero hablar de negocios con ustedes.


	13. Condenados

**13-Condenados.**

El grupo de Elliot se encontraba amarrado de brazos sus armas habían sido tomadas por ese grupo misterioso de personas que los habían llevado adentro de uno de sus enormes barcos.

-bien… ustedes traían armas y comida… ¿De dónde la sacaron? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron un grupo como ustedes?-Dijo un hombre de cabellera larga negra y una cicatriz larga en la mejilla.

-Trabajo en equipo-Contestó Malcolm.

-Podríamos trabajar con ustedes, somos más hábiles de lo que parecemos-Agrego Elliot.

-No están en condición de protestar ni de negociar-Contesto el hombre-Ustedes me servirán a mi desde ahora y aran todo lo que yo les diga.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo están acá?-Pregunto Elliot ignorando lo que dijo el hombre.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Contesto el hombre-Mi nombre es Malati, si tienen habilidades muéstrenlas, sino…-El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y los demás hombres a su alrededor apuntaron con armas de asalto como ametrallados a Elliot y su grupo.

-Todos en este grupo las tenemos, no es por nada que seguimos vivos-Contesto Jessica de manera altanera.

-¿tu nombre?-Pregunto el hombre parándose frente a la chica.

-¡Déjala!-Grito Elliot tratando de pararse, pero dos guardias le pusieron el cañón de sus fusiles a la altura del cuello deteniéndolo.

-mm… ¿sientes algo por esta chica? En este mundo a eso se le llama debilidad-Dijo el hombre acercándose a Elliot para luego patearle el estómago, Elliot cayo hacia adelante sin aire.

-Cada uno de ustedes me mostrara de que es capaz y si decido que vale la pena dejarlos vivir lo are, aunque ese niño… el, es innecesario-Dijo señalando a Tom.

-Y-Yo tomare la responsabilidad por el…-Dijo Elliot recuperando poco a poco el aire.

-¿Y tú de que sirves?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Dame mi rifle-Contesto Elliot.

Más tarde Elliot y los demás estaban afuera los soldados no paraban de apuntarles, les habían devuelto sus armas con el fin de que demostraran su habilidad, pero a la vez no habían dejado de apuntarles amenazándolos con asesinarlos si intentaban algo "fuera de lugar"

El primero fue Elliot quien demostrando una puntería magistral, le atravesó la oreja a un muerto a 500m.

-Muy impresionante… Podría acceder a tu trato…pero no olvides que así como tú eres hábil, todos mis hombres lo son-El hombre se acercó a Elliot a pocos centímetros de su rostro con expresión amenazante-Si el niño comete un error tú lo pagas.

Tom solo miro apenado a Elliot, sentía la culpa y la responsabilidad que caía en Elliot por él.

Poco a poco los demás mostraron sus habilidades sin embargo no todos eran buenos con armas, quedando Jessica y Gin.

-¿y ustedes de que sirven?-Pregunto Malati mientras se acercaba a ambos.

-¡Jessica es muy buena peleando! ¡No siente miedo! Si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría vivo…-Dijo Elliot ganándose la atención de todos.

Los soldados comenzaron a reír ante la declaración de Elliot.

-Intervienes por segunda vez, debería matarte-Dijo Malati acercándose a Elliot, pero Malcolm se paró frente a él.

-Creo que esto de amenazar a gente atada es una gran cobardía-Dijo Malcolm-Un líder debe ser fuerte y aunque el pequeño detrás mío sea tan hablador, el líder de este grupo soy yo, mide tu fuerza con la mía si te crees tan hombre ¡¿o es que a ustedes les agrada matar a la poca gente que queda viva?!-Agrego Malcolm haciendo titubear a los soldados.

Malati miro a su alrededor sus hombres estaban impactados, aunque nadie dijo nada, era más que obvio que estaban a favor de lo que dijo Malcolm, era tiempo de que Malati demostrara ser un líder por su propia fuerza y más si va a ser autoritario.

-Como quieras, no creas que esos músculos te salvaran de mi-Contesto Malati.

Ninguno fue desatado solo Malcolm, quien al pasar al costado de Elliot le paso un bisturí a la mano sin que nadie se percatara.

La pelea empezó Malati no era solo un cobarde de echo se defendía muy bien, su estilo era muy agresivo kick boxer tal vez, sin embargo Malcolm no se queda atrás bloqueando cada golpe hasta que finalmente encontró la oportunidad de meterle un gancho a Malati justo en la quijada derribándolo.

-Has olvidado solo una cosa… en este mundo el más fuerte no es solo el que pelea mejor-Malati sacó una navaja disimuladamente-¡Es el que sobrevive!

Una bala perforo el estómago de Malati en ese momento.

-Sabias palabras…-Dijo Elliot con su rifle en mano, luego se volteo hacia las personas-¡Todos ustedes! ¿Esto es lo que quieren hacer? ¿Matar personas? Todos podemos ser útiles, todos juntos podemos sobrevivir, mi grupo sobrevivió tres meses al lado de personas que no eran todos hábiles con armas, pero tenían habilidades para otras cosas, saber pelear no les llenara el estómago… no les dará el conocimiento para mejorar la calidad de vida, para volver a ser como antes ¡Necesitamos a todos!

Malati se trataba de levantar débilmente aun sangrando.

-Maldito mocoso…-Dijo Malati, para luego mirar hacia arriba.

Se encontraban en la playa frente al barco, por fuera varios muertos se acercaban debido al ruido provocado en esa zona. El grupo se alarmo estaban siendo arrinconados.

-Maldición…-Elliot corrió a desatar al resto de su grupo.

Gin lo miraba reprochante en parte, pero por otra no podía negar que Malcolm y Elliot los acababan de salvar, pero por otra la situación era de cierta manera peor ahora.

-Bien echo Elliot…-Dijo Gin con sarcasmo.

-Deja de quejarte-Contestó Elliot.

-¡Al barco!-Grito uno de los hombres.

Elliot miro a Malati, él se levantó con dificultad con su herida.

-Mierda…-Dijo Elliot corriendo hacia el hombre-¿Te ayudare a llegar al maldito barco, de acuerdo?

-No sirve de nada que me salves… Yo no lo aria por tu ¡¿entiendes?!-Contesto Malati mirando a Elliot con rabia a los ojos.

-Lo se…-Contestó Elliot ayudándolo a correr a dentro del barco la gente dentro del barco ya estaba cerrando la puerta, pero Malcolm la retuvo para darle tiempo a Elliot de llegar, sin embargo ya cerca del barco Malati golpeo a Elliot en las costillas provocando que este lo suelte y caiga al suelo.

-¡Vete al infierno mocoso!-Grito Malati riendo y corriendo al barco.

Malcolm al ver esto corrió a auxiliar a Elliot, mientras sin darse cuenta Malati entro al barco y les cerró la puerta.

-¡Elliot levántate!-Grito Malcolm arrodillándose a auxiliar al muchacho.

Los zombis ya estaban a pocos metros de Malcolm y Elliot eran demasiados, sin embargo Malcolm sabía bien que solo tenía que ganar tiempo para que Elliot se levante, así que desenfundo su machete y se preparó para pelear con cuanto zombi se acercara.

Malcolm le cortaba la cabeza a cada zombi que se acercaba mientras Elliot se recuperaba del dolor del golpe y tomaba su rifle para incorporarse, Malcolm ya estaba siendo rodeado para entonces, pero Elliot le abrió una brecha para que huya a disparos con su rifle.

-¡Corre!-Dijo Elliot y Malcolm le hizo caso ambos llegaron juntos al barco cuya compuerta que era la compuerta de carga ya estaba cerrada.

-maldición…-Dijo Elliot y Malcolm comenzó a golpear la puerta.

De pronto esta comenzó a bajar Jessica, Sherry y Allen lograron abrirla y Malati ahora estaba tirando en el suelo sangrando.

-¡Sube!-Grito Jessica.

-¡Y que sea rápido esta cosa pesa!-Grito Allen.

Ambos entraron de un salto y la compuerta volvió a ser cerrada detrás de ellos.

Ya dentro del barco pudieron tomar aire y recuperarse del susto.

-Hijo de perra-Dijo Malcolm mirando a Malati, pero luego sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión de sorpresa, el hombre estaba muerto.

-Lo mataron…-Dijo Elliot mirándolo.

-Yo lo hice…-Dijo Jessica acomodándose el cabello.

Los demás dentro del barco no decían nada estaban impactados.

-¿Ustedes son mejores que el?-Pregunto uno de los hombres de Malati-También están dispuestos a matar gente.

-Nosotros no hubiéramos matado a nadie de no ser necesario-Contesto Elliot

-No queremos matar a nadie tampoco… trabajaremos con ustedes para sobrevivir… si les parece justo-Dijo uno de los hombres.

Mark y Gin que se mantenían al margen parecían bastante traumatizados.

-Jessica también… todos están locos-Dijo Gin.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Mark.

-Malcolm y Elliot ya han matado gente antes a sangre fría y Jessica apuñalo salvajemente al tal Malati… están realmente dementes… lo peor es que los tres tenían una expresión de lo más saludable cuando mataban… como si fuera natural-Murmuro Gin.

-Eso asusta… supongo…

-¿Supones?

-En estas condiciones son útiles Gin… la gente débil sigue a los fuertes… es una ley inquebrantable les debes temer… pero a la vez debes sentirte seguro mientras sepas estar del lado del más fuerte, así era a principio de los tiempos antes de que existieran las leyes y en este mundo pues… es exactamente lo mismo-Contesto Mark mientras Gin fruncía el rostro.

Más tarde Elliot se reunió con Allen, Jessica, Tom, Sherry y Malcolm.

-Tenemos un grupo grande de nuevo… tenemos que hablarles de aquel monstruo… y prepararnos para una batalla contra uno de esos-Explico Elliot.

-Aun así… tenemos un barco… si nos alejamos de la tierra firme-Propuso Jessica.

-Ese plan fracaso ya una vez-Dijo Sherry-Los militares lo intentaron aparentemente el agua es tan peligrosa como la tierra, quizá aún más-Dijo Sherry mirando el mar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eventualmente necesitaremos comer…

-De cualquier manera ese plan fracaso por culpa de un niño y porque el barco estuvo demasiado lleno-Comento Mark que acababa de acercarse al grupo al lado de Gin.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Elliot.

-Un niño saco la mano y uno de esos monstruos lo mordió por sorpresa, eso provoco que cundiera el pánico y en un barco lleno de gente eso fue rápidamente un efecto domino.

-Entiendo…-Contesto Elliot pensativo-Por ahora nos quedaremos aquí… no zaparemos si un objetivo, recomiendo hacer grupos buscar comida en la zona y también algún medio de comunicación.

-El barco tiene uno-Contesto un hombre que los había escuchado hablar-Tenemos un radio en la cabina.

-Quizá haya un grupo que cuente con las condiciones si nos unimos a ellos… bien está decidido manos a la obra antes de que anochezca-Dijo Elliot poniéndose de pie, seguido de todos.

Elliot y Malcolm salieron caminando juntos luego de esa conversación.

-¿Estás seguro de que soy el líder? Me da la impresión de que tienes el don de la palabra-Dijo Malcolm.

-Tú tienes la fuerza para protegernos si alguien merece ser seguido eres tu Malcolm yo solo trato de que nadie pierda los ánimos.

-Eso hace un verdadero líder Elliot-Contesto Malcolm-Tu sabes porque vives en este mundo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo… vivo… para morir-Contesto Malcolm.

Elliot parecía enojado por esa respuesta en parte por otra se sentía incapaz de entender las palabras de Malcolm por lo que no dijo más.

En la base secreta de el Dr. Evans acababa de levantarse de una grata siesta en su laboratorio, pero que clase de individuo sueña con los angelitos en medio de contenedores con criaturas asquerosas, pues ese era él, para Charles O. Evans era natural, él estaba orgulloso del trabajo de su vida, crear nueva vida, vida inmortal, superar los límites del ser humano.

-¿Esta listo el nuevo lote?-Pregunto First entrando al laboratorio.

-En efecto-Contesto Evans poniéndose los lentes que habitualmente usaba y peinando su cabello hacia atrás como le gustaba a él-Tengo un lote de armas B listos… solo fija el blanco.

-Hay grupos grandes en distintas zonas de cada continente, pero podemos atacar solo diez… encárgate de los más pequeños primero… cuando acabemos eso mandaremos un lote completo contra el grupo grande, así lograremos acabar más rápido-First como siempre vestía traje, siempre formal cabello largo, pero para nada desordenado.

-Bien, bien… por cierto eh trabajado en el Arma C, el prototipo está casi listo… programa la prueba para un mes.

-Me satisface oír eso, Charles… si este poder se escapa de tus manos… Tu muerte será la más cruel de todas, superando por mucho a cualquiera que hayas visto desde tus estúpidos satélites-Advirtió First.

-Claro no te preocupes First yo tengo todo el control-Contesto Evans mientras First se retiraba del laboratorio-Absolutamente todo el control-Repitió Evans.


	14. Padre

**14-Padre**

Elliot caminaba por la cubierta de aquel barco afuera de él aun habían unos cuantos muertos rondando, sin embargo le tenía sin cuidado gracias a Sherry y su arco se habían deshecho de la mayoría.

Al lado de Elliot el pequeño Tom caminaba con un semblante bastante serio.

-¿Es fácil usar esa cosa?-Pregunto Tom señalando el rifle de Elliot.

-No tanto…-Contestó Elliot mirando su arma-¿Quieres aprender?

-¡Si!

-Ni se te ocurra-Dijo Jessica acercándose al par.

-Jessica quiero aprender-Imploro Tom.

-Eres muy pequeño para eso-Contesto Jessica agachándose a la altura de Tom.

-Sin embargo yo aprendí también cuando tenía prácticamente su edad, solo que solo era cazar ahora aprender a usar un arma te puede salvar la vida-Contesto Elliot.

-Aun así… ¿no será peligroso?-Pregunto Jessica preocupada.

-Deja de actuar tan maternal y déjame enseñarle-Contesto Elliot sonriéndole a la chica.

-Bien… pero si se lastima yo te lastimo.

Elliot y Tom se acercaron al borde del barco.

-El ruido atraerá a unos cuantos, pero aremos limpieza en un santiamen-Dijo Elliot calmado.

El niño tomo el rifle y trato de tomarlo de la misma manera que Elliot.

-Bien… solo más firme-Dijo Elliot ayudándolo-Respira… hacer el cálculo es complicado, pero…

El niño disparo sorprendiendo a Elliot por el sonido del arma, y para segunda sorpresa de Elliot el niño le había quitado el brazo a un zombi a 30 metros.

-No está mal…-Dijo Elliot sonriendo aunque adolorido de su oído.

Gin, Sherry y Malcolm junto con algunos tripulantes subieron alarmados.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-Pregunto Gin.

-Le enseñaba a Tom a disparar un arma-Contesto Elliot.

-Esto ya es el colmo-Dijo Gin acercándose a Elliot y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

Elliot por su parte tomo a Gin de las manos y lo empujó hacia atrás este retrocedió y se preparó para golpear a Elliot, pero este fue más rápido propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-¡Maldita sea!-Grito Gin poniéndose de pie y preparándose para golpear a Elliot de nuevo, pero Malcolm lo tomo del hombro con fuerza.

-Ya basta…-Dijo Malcolm con seriedad, Gin solo se soltó por las malas y miro a Elliot aun enojado-Bastardo loco de mierda… Eso es muy peligroso para un niño.

-Gin salíamos a cazar juntos a su edad-Contesto Elliot.

-¡Tú no eres su maldito padre!-Grito Gin.

Tom bajo la mirada y Jessica tomo de la mano a Tom.

-¿Vamos adentro?-Pregunto Jessica.

Pero Tom se soltó por las malas y corrió a dentro del barco.

-Buen trabajo imbécil-Dijo Elliot yendo detrás de Tom y golpeando a Gin en el hombro al pasar a su costado.

Todos le echaron una mirada reprochante a Gin y se retiraron, mientras Gin solo se sentaba en el suelo y golpeaba una pared de pura frustración.

-Maldición…-Fue lo único que llego a decir Gin.

Todos buscaban a Tom desesperadamente por el barco.

-¡Tom!-Gritaba Elliot, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¡Elliot!-Grito Allen acercándose al aludido-¿Qué sucede?

-Tom corrió y no lo encuentro ayúdame a buscarlo.

-Claro-Contesto Allen impresionantemente en un tono serio.

Luego de buscar bastante Allen y Elliot terminaron viendo por una ventana, algunos tripulantes estaban afuera matando a los zombis que trataban de rodear al barco, justo encima de ellos Tom se asomaba a ver armado con un cuchillo.

-¿No lo aria, verdad?-Pregunto Allen.

-Maldita sea Tom-Grito Elliot preocupado.

**Mientras tanto.**

-Preparen todo, enviaremos esta arma B en el próximo avión-Dijo Evans con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bata de científico.

-¿Cómo es que esas cosas no escapan de ahí?-Pregunto un agente que miraba el contenedor de acero con curiosidad.

-Eso es porque está dormido… su cerebro está programado para reactivarse en unas horas, así que no demores o este pequeño les podría hacer el viaje bastante pesado-Contesto Evans mirando con ojos fríos al agente.

El hombre sudo frio con solo ver esa mirada.

-Me retiro entonces señor-Dijo el hombre lo más sereno que pudo y se alejó.

-Víctor Laughton… esta pequeñín buscara tu ADN hasta encontrarlo no importa donde estés te encontrara-Dijo Evans acomodándose las gafas y regresando a las instalaciones mientras diez aviones volaban sobre él.

Por su parte Elliot había salido del barco no sin antes tomar el machete de Malcolm.

-¡Tom!-Grito Elliot desmembrando a cuanto muerto se ponga en su camino.

Tom que hasta ese momento no se había decidido por saltar miro a Elliot impresionado.

-Elliot es genial…-Dijo Tom para sí mismo, luego de ese pensamiento tropezó cayendo al suelo en medio de varios muertos.

-¡Tom!-Grito Eliot aún más preocupado.

Tom estaba a punto de ser mordido seguía inmóvil el miedo lo había paralizado, por suerte para él una flecha perforo el cráneo de uno de los muertos.

-¡Elliot apresúrate te cubro!-Grito Sherry desde el barco.

Elliot solo pudo sonreír y siguió caminando hacia el niño acabando con cuanto muerto se ponga en su camino.

Al final logro alcanzar a Tom abrazándolo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Elliot preocupado.

-Si…-Contesto Tom.

-Vámonos de aquí-Dijo Elliot tomando a Tom con su mano izquierda y con la derecha el machete.

Fue en ese momento que Elliot lo noto, en el fondo entre todos esos muertos sobresalía uno… uno que era más grande que el resto, parado con la espalda recta, abultado como músculos, pero más grotesco… eran capaz de carne muerta.

-¡Sube!-Grito Elliot subiendo a Tom al barco poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, mientras Allen lo ayudaba desde arriba.

-¿Qué aras?-Pregunto Tom.

-¡Cállate y hazme caso!-Grito Elliot.

-¡Elliot!-Grito Tom a punto de llorar.

-¡Estaré bien solo ve!-Grito Elliot.

Al subir Tom al barco Elliot solo cerró los ojos tomo aire y luego los abrió.

-Quizá hasta aquí llegue…-Pensó Elliot, luego apretó la empuñadura del arma que llevaba con el mientras sus ojos se encendían-Matar a cada uno de ellos, ese es el motivo ¡Por el que vivo!-Grito Elliot corriendo hacia la criatura con el arma en mano.

Todos arriba vieron esto.

-Esa cosa… Elliot no la vencerá así no más…-Dijo Malcolm reconociendo al monstruo.

-¿Qué recomiendas?-Pregunto Jessica.

-Incendiarlo… partirlo en pedazos será difícil con esa carne…

Algunos tripulantes ya estaban disparándole desde arriba, sin embargo las balas no parecían causar efecto, pronto tuvieron que cesar al fuego para evitar darle a Elliot.

Elliot grito para darse fuerza mientras intentaba clavarle el machete en el hombro, este solo quedo atorada entre la carne muerta que comenzó a invadir el arma como si se la tragara, Elliot no pudo hacer más que soltar el arma y retroceder.

-Mierda…-Dijo Elliot sin saber qué hacer, estaba en una playa… que podía usar para defenderse... solo quedaba huir.

Los hombres que antes se encontraban luchando contra la criatura ya habían entrado al barco y ahora intentaban dañarlo desde el piso superior la puerta de acero del barco estaba cerrada y aunque estuviera abierta ¿Qué ganaría trayendo a tal criatura dentro? Elliot era el gladiador y frente a él estaba la bestia sus posibilidades de sobrevivir. Nulas.

-Esta cosa…-Pensó Elliot-Es jodidamente dura.

La criatura perseguía a Elliot a pasos que retumbaban por todo el suelo ¿Qué tanto podría pesar esa criatura? Daba igual un golpe de ella y es posible que no lo cuente.

Tarde o temprano el cansancio acabaría con él, pero era su culpa… creer que podría vencer esa cosa…

De pronto Malcolm se colgó de un enorme gacho que se usaba desde el barco para cargar posiblemente pesados contenedores.

-Debo estar loco-Se dijo Malcolm así mismo.

Elliot al verlo decidió retener a la criatura tomando una piedra que aventó contra la cara de la criatura.

Luego se quedó quieto frente a ella y esta sin embargo siguió avanzado, pero ahora a pasos más lentos mientras cerraba y abría sus puños.

Por fin Malcolm se lanzó desde el gancho suspendido a más de 20 metros en trayectoria a la criatura rezando para que funcione… así fue el gancho quedo atorado dentro de la carne de la criatura, luego entre todo la jalaron suspendiéndola sobre la playa, pero eso no basto, la criatura no estaba dispuesta a detenerse por ese percance por lo que trato de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos vieron nerviosos como la enorme grúa parecía comenzar a ceder ante el peso de la criatura.

La criatura cayó sobre la cubierta del barco, todos los hombres nerviosos gritaron y abrieron fuego hacia la criatura.

Está muy enojada corrió tomando a cuanto hombre le disparaba matándolo de maneras por demás sádicas.

Elliot noto que el cable de la grúa seguía pegado al monstruo.

-¡Abandonen el barco!-Grito Elliot.

La criatura había aniquilado a varios soldados, pero luego noto que Elliot y los demás ya no estaban dentro por lo que salió a perseguirlos, sin embargo el cable que aun tenia pegado al cuerpo le evitaba alejarse del barco, tal vez era pesado como para doblar los tubos que sostenían el gancho y la soga, pero ni esa monstruosidad podía mover una grúa soldada a un barco, por lo que la criatura tomo medidas extremas de un tirón se arrancó gran gran cantidad de piel, pudiendo escapar.

-¡Huyamos!-Grito Gin.

-¿Para qué? Esa cosa corre a un ritmo realmente bueno… solo que a diferencia nuestra nunca se agotara-Contesto Allen-Mejor será aprovechar ese enorme agujero en su espalda para ver que tal nos va… algo me dice que esa cosa es más blanda por dentro.

-Si…-Contesto Malcolm recordando su última pelea con él.

-Para esto es mejor usar un arma a distancia-Agrego Elliot.

Malcolm tomo su pistola, Sherry su arco y flecha y Elliot su rifle.

-Rodéenlo tendrá que darle la espalda a alguien-Grito Elliot.

La criatura volteo hacia Elliot y corrió hacia el golpeándolo en el pecho y tirándolo al suelo.

-Víctor Laughton-Dijo el monstruo mirándolo.

-¿Mi padre?

Varias sonidos de la pistola de Malcolm disparando retumbaron mientras la criatura daba pasos torpes hacia adelante, también las flechas de Sherry hacían efecto una tras otras tras otra perforando a la criatura de esta ya se desprendía una asquerosa sustancia.

La criatura sin embargo no parecía que plañera morir Elliot se arrastró por el suelo retrocediendo hasta que por fin el incesante ataque de sus amigos hizo que una flecha saliera por el estómago de la criatura, fue ahí que Elliot metió su rifle justo en el agujero y apuntando hacia arriba con la intención de que la bala penetre hasta el cerebro de la criatura disparo esta de pronto chillo mientras dos gotas de ese mismo liquido putrefacto salían de su boca, para luego caer de bruces, por suerte Elliot rodo por el suelo a último momento evadiendo a la criatura.

Todos parecían cansados, pero no era tiempo de descansar tantos disparos posiblemente no demorarían en llenar la zona de zombis, todos se montaron en un barco a descansar y por primera vez se alejaron de la orilla.

-Otra de esas criaturas… ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que pasar por esto?-Se preguntó Jessica.

Elliot estaba pensativo, esa criatura no lo buscaba a él, buscaba a su padre, quien sea que esté detrás de los muertos está detrás de su padre por lo tanto su padre no es un villano y es más probablemente estaba con vida.

-Elliot-Dijo Gin acercándose.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-Pregunto Elliot preparándose para pelear.

-En tus condiciones actuales no sería buena idea pelear, además vine a hablarte de lo que dijo ese monstruo… el busca a tu padre.

-si…

-Tu padre es enemigo de quienes hacen eso… y continua con vida ¿Qué aras al respecto?

-La radio… ¡La radio de la cabina!

-¿Qué?

-Buscare a mi padre-Dijo Elliot con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo al probar si funcionaba no tuvo suerte…

Tom miro apenado a Elliot, Elliot le dirigió una mirada de reproche y luego se arrodillo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto Elliot.

-Quería demostrarle a todos que también puedo pelear… pero solo demostré lo contrario…

-Tom a tu edad yo hice algo parecido… y te entiendo, créeme tienes futuro yo quiero prepararte para este mundo, pero ve con calma cuando estés listo lo sabrás ¿bien?

-Bien…

Gin sabía bien de que episodio hablaba Elliot, ellos dos juntos fueron a cazar a un lobo para demostrarle al abuelo de Elliot que no eran solo chiquillos, pero en esa oportunidad las cosas no salieron bien.

Gin se sobo el brazo recordando aquello.

-¿Gin?-Pregunto Elliot.

-Me largo… avísame si vuelve a pasar algo loco a lo que no este acostumbrado-Contesto Gin.

-Nadie lo está, menuda nena…-Opino Elliot cruzándose de brazos.


	15. Hermano Mayor

**15-Hermano Mayor.**

Era como una sombra, pues la velocidad a la que se movía solo dejaba ver eso, una sombra que se desplazaba de un lado a otro por paredes, tierra, arboles, corrían agitados las personas, pero sin encontrar salvación, desde un cómodo asiento Evans admiraba a su obra.

-El arma C es un éxito-Dijo satisfecho Charles recostándose en su asiento.

-¿Disfrutas del espectáculo?-Pregunto First entrando a la habitación.

-En efecto el arma C funciona aún mejor de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué hay de Laughton?

-No le he prestado importancia en mucho tiempo, quiero que disfrute este mundo tanto como yo lo disfruto-Contesto Evans.

-Si disfrutas solo observar no eres nadie en esta historia.

-O tal vez soy el boss final de un videojuego.

-¡ja! ¿No te das cuenta? El boss final soy yo, de un juego que la humanidad no podrá ganar.

Desde la última vez que nos topamos con ese monstruo, he buscado a mi padre incesantemente, aun así no he podido hallarlo ni con ayuda de la radio poco a poco eh perdido el interés en eso y regrese a cuál ha sido mi objetivo hasta ahora. Sobrevivir.

Elliot miraba con orgullo el lugar que en grupo habían logrado. Hace ya unas semanas el grupo había decidido cambiar de base, ir a un lugar donde pudieran cultivar tranquilos e incluso habían hecho una barricada con autos cercanos y contenedores vacíos en el almacén del barco, no muy lejos de ellos el barco estaba atascado en una orilla cercana.

-Elliot es hora de la comida repartámosla-Dijo Gin con vos calmada.

-Claro-Contesto Elliot en tono amigable.

Gin y Elliot los últimos días habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias, la falta de necesidad de tomar decisiones drásticas en un tiempo le dio tiempo a Gin de dejar de pensar que en el grupo las cosas cambiarían para mal.

-Vamos-Dijo Gin y camino delante de Elliot repartiendo platos de comida por todas las personas en el barco.

-Vaya hombres atendiendo… lo que causa el apocalipsis-Contesto Sherry haciendo reir levemente a Jessica.

Ambas también habían decidido llevarse mejor eran las únicas mujeres en el grupo a excepción de unas cuantas que estaban con los demás tripulantes del barco, de cierta manera se entendían mejor la una a la otra pues sus edades no estaban tan alejadas la una de la otra.

-Ocho meses ya-Dijo Allen mirando la comida y empezando a comer.

-¿Los contaste? Yo creí que había pasado mucho más…-Contesto Elliot.

-Y que lo digas-Contesto Gin entre risas.

Malcolm y Mark miraron impresionados esto, poco a poco pero al fin Elliot y Gin parecían llevarse bien.

-Tenemos que volver a revisar el perímetro haber si no se han acumulado afuera unos cuantos-Menciono Elliot.

-Yo iré a revisar hoy con Mark quédense aquí y descansen un poco-Dijo Malcolm poniéndose de pie.

Elliot miro a Malcolm y recordó las palabras que Malcolm le dijo hace unos meses "para poder morir"

-¡Malcolm!-Exclamo Elliot exaltado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Malcolm mirando a Elliot.

-Ten cuidado.

-Je… niño no te preocupes por mi o tu pelirroja se pondrá celosa-Contesto Malcolm sonriendo y dándole la espalda.

Elliot solo sonrió, en verdad tenía un mal presentimiento.

Más tarde Elliot y Allen caminaron juntos por el almacén revisando todo lo que habían conseguido.

-Gasolina… eso puede ser útil-Dijo Elliot mirando los tanques llenos de líquido.

-Te refieres a esas cosas-Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación de parte de Allen.

-Quemarlas ayudo a que su piel ya no fuera tan dura para poder cortarla la última vez, si esa es la única arma que ellos… quien sea que sea que las envié tienen… entonces podemos vencerla ya hemos vencido a dos.

-Pero tuvimos muchas bajas-Contesto Allen.

-Tal vez, pero ahora sabemos su debilidad-Contesto Elliot.

-Elliot… te quiero contar algo-Dijo Allen con franqueza-Mis padres muertos bueno mi padre, no es mi padre real yo también tengo un padre del cual no sé nada y me preocupa saber si está vivo, así que te entiendo.

Elliot se quedó mirando a Allen por un momento.

-Entiendo, gracias… voy a seguir buscándolo.

A pocos km del barco un trio de soldados fuertemente armados y un hombre de bata y lentes caminaban calmadamente.

-¿Comprobaron el terreno?-Pregunto Evans mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-El arma C se moverá con mucha libertad en este terreno señor, sin embargo aquella montaña… me temo que las piernas del arma C no están adaptadas para esa superficie.

-Nada que no me tomara la molestia de arreglar-Contesto Evans mirando la zona rocosa de aquella montaña y mirando a lo lejos un barco-Tengo que hacer una visita, monten guardia y un campamento, nos iremos en 8 horas.

Elliot caminaba ahora por la playa acompañado por Jessica y Tom los tres juntos parecían una familia, sin embargo lejos de estar felices estaban alerta.

-No podemos alejarnos mucho del barco, nunca se sabe cuándo vendrá una de esas cosas-Dijo Elliot atento.

-Tom debes mirar, esto es para que aprendas a dejar de tenerles miedo, tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos alguna vez-Dijo Jessica con seriedad.

-Si-contesto Tom presionando con más fuerza la navaja que traía.

Sin embargo en cierto punto Elliot se detuvo mirando al frente sorprendido y señalando adelante.

Jessica y Tom levantaron la mirada vieron a un hombre de lentes mirando la playa con aire soñador y ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de una bata blanca, este saco ágilmente su mano del bolsillo izquierdo y tomo su cigarrillo, para soplar un poco de humo en un bufido, luego miro directamente a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Quédense atrás… no sabemos qué tipo de persona sea-Dijo Elliot dando unos pasos al frente acercándose a aquel hombre.

-No veía la vieja Inglaterra hace tiempo-Dijo el hombre mirando el mar-No la había añorado en lo más mínimo, pero podría recitarle un Dios Salve a la Reina…

God save our gracious Queen,  
Long live our noble Queen,  
God save the Queen:  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us:  
God save the Queen.

Elliot lo miro sin entender a aquel hombre "¿Habría perdido el juicio?"

-Emm… disculpe-Dijo Elliot interrumpiendo al hombre

-¿Si? ¿Se te ofrece algo Elliot Laughton?-Pregunto el hombre-Tal vez quieres un cigarrillo es una noche bastante fría.

-No se fumar… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto Elliot, algo en ese hombre… lo ponía nervioso.

-Ya veo, ya veo… un chico bueno, está bien, me recuerdas a mi hijo-Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-¡Contesta la maldita pregunta!-Grito Elliot levantando una pistola frente al hombre de lentes.

-Tan parecido a tu padre-Dijo el hombre tomando el cañón del arma y apuntándola al suelo de un ágil movimiento.

Jessica al ver esto se alertó y levanto el rifle temblorosa tratando de apuntarle al hombre, sin poner en riesgo a Elliot, sin embargo el hombre tomo a Elliot con una fuerza increíble para su contextura y lo volteo usándolo como escudo para Jessica.

-Por favor no levanten armas, van a necesitar esa munición-Dijo el hombre con calma.

Sin embargo Elliot saco su navaja del pantalón para clavarla en la pierna de Evans, lo único que logro fue que este lo arrojara contra una roca con una fuerza descomunal mientras su pierna se comenzaba a cerrar tras ser un montón de asquerosas burbujas que explotaban color piel sobre la herida.

-¿Qué demonios eres tú?-Pregunto Elliot.

-El futuro mi querido Laughton, igual que tu padre levantas un arma, apuntas y disparas cuando algo no te da buena espina, apuñalas sin pensarlo… me agradas Elliot-Dijo Evans levantando las manos como si dijera un monologo.

Elliot levanto su pistola y le disparo justo en la cabeza, Evans cayó al suelo y luego se paró.

-Era una broma, no puedes matarme con eso-Contesto Evans sonriendo, luego se paró frente a Elliot moviendo a gran velocidad y lo tomo del cuello-¿Te gusta este mundo?

Elliot lo miro con odio mientras trataba de liberarse, finalmente una bala perforo el brazo de Evans y Elliot de una patada se soltó, el brazo se regenero igual que la última vez, esta vez Evans miro a Jessica y camino hacia ella.

-¡No te le acerques!-Grito Elliot, pero el brazo de Evans estallo convirtiéndose en una prolongación afilada y asquerosa.

-Quieto Laughton, aun no es momento de que juegue con ustedes, pero la próxima vez que te vea Elliot… dame una respuesta-Dijo Evans mientras su brazo regresaba la normalidad tras aquellas burbujas y botaba su cigarro al suelo para pisarlo.

Elliot y Jessica no persiguieron al hombre, era muy peligroso, era mejor advertirles a los demas.

-Señor ya está todo listo.

-Cambie de opinión, empiecen la operación ahora vámonos, desmonten todo esto-Dijo Evans con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro-veamos si pasas esta prueba Laughton… hasta que el cobarde de tu padre deje de esconderse…

Elliot regreso con Tom y Jessica prácticamente corriendo, para avisarles a todos lo ocurrido.

-¿Un hombre así?-Pregunto Malcolm-Suena sospechoso…

-Ese tipo sabe algo de lo que sea que esté pasando… ¡vamos a por él!-Grito Gin.

Todos lo miraron impresionados.

-¿Tú quieres ir por el tipo más peligroso que hemos visto hasta ahora?-Pregunto Elliot.

De pronto escucharon gritos dentro de la nave.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Elliot.

-¡Ayuda!-Comenzaron a escuchar disparos, Elliot y Gin intercambiaron miradas y tomaron armas.

-Quietos, yo ire…-Dijo Malcolm.

-¡Malcolm!-Grito Elliot.

Malcolm lo miro parándose recto tratando de intimidar a Elliot.

-No se te ocurra morir, aun no te devuelvo el golpe de la otra vez.

-Je… mocoso ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Malcolm tomo su machete y una pistola y bajo a revisar, lo que vio era una escena repugnante, Malcolm tenía la expresión de un muerto al ver toda la sangre y restos de seres humanos regados en aquella sala.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? Seria aquel hombre…

De pronto Malcolm sintió una punzada en el cuello, sabía bien que algo estaba acechándolo.

-Saco el machete y se preparó, fue muy tarde cuando se percató de la criatura que tenía encima, una especie de cuadrúpedo bastante ágil, restos de huesos y ligamentos acoplados de manera que le dieran mayor agilidad al cuerpo el arma C está construida para matar ágilmente.

Malcolm no podía moverse pues tenía las 6 garras clavadas en su pecho, por suerte para él un disparo que la criatura logro esquivar, la alejo.

Elliot miro a Malcolm y sus dos heridos en el pecho ambos hombres se veían aterrados el uno al otro.

-¡Corran!-Grito Malcolm dando la alarma para salir del barco a campo abierto.

Jessica tomo a Tom de la mano y corrió lejos del barco, mientras la criatura se movía ágilmente tratando de alcanzar a los sobrevivientes.

Con un poco de suerte el grupo logro salir a campo abierto, sin embargo la oscuridad de la noche solo hacía imposible ver a la criatura, entonces Elliot recordó la altura de la Luna en la playa hace un momento esa zona estaría bien iluminada.

-¡Síganme!-Grito Elliot.

Nadie se opuso todos corrieron, tratando de evitar a la criatura que debes en cuando brincaba tratando de atrapar a uno de los sobrevivientes.

Finalmente en esa parte de la playa, Elliot vio una gran montaña.

-¡Suban! Esa criatura no podrá subir ahí con esa forma… espero…-Dijo lo último en vos baja.

Primero empezaron por Tom, Jessica y Sherry, luego subieron Gin y Allen. Estos últimos trataron de ayudar a Elliot a subir, pero justo en ese momento la criatura se abalanzo y Elliot se soltó para no ser alcanzado.

-¡Corran! ¡Váyanse!-Grito Elliot.

-Pero…-Jessica dudo.

-¡Salva a Tom! ¡Cuando matemos a esta cosa iremos!

Jessica dudo, pero Gin las jalo.

-Vámonos, Elliot estará bien… esa criatura es ágil, pero no está blindada como la otra… Elliot encontrara la manera, siempre la encuentra…

Jessica no estaba para nada tranquila con la idea, pero sabía que tenía que cuidar de Tom, por lo tanto asintió.

-Vete Elliot-Dijo Malcolm con vos seria-Mis horas están contadas-Dijo tocando las marcas en su pecho, por eso…

-¡Cállate! Esa cosa no necesariamente te convertirá en un monstruo como las otras… no es seguro…-Dijo Elliot tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

La criatura volvió a brincar hacia ellos, esta vez estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Elliot, pero Malcolm lo empujo recibiendo un corte en su brazo, que poco después cayó al suelo mientras Malcolm gritaba de dolor.

Elliot miro esto con ojos que reflejaban un serio trauma.

-No… ¡No! ¡No!-Elliot tomo el machete de Malcolm y miro a la criatura-Ven aquí.

La criatura salto hacia Elliot, este abanico el machete logrando cortarle una pata a la criatura.

-¡Mark detén el sangrado de Malcolm!

Mark que hasta ahora había visto todo asustado reacciono y corrió a socorrer al mayor del grupo, amarrándolo con fuerza un poco por encima del corte.

-Ya no importa…-Dijo Malcolm respirando agitado.

Elliot trato de atacar de nuevo a la criatura, pero esta se puso de pie en tres patas demostrando perfecto equilibrio y versatilidad, salto hacia Elliot y este cayó al suelo tratando de evitarlo.

Al segundo salto de la criatura Elliot cerró los ojos no podía esquivar algo tan rápido en esa posición.

Cuando los abrió la garra de la criatura había perforado el pecho de Malcolm que se paró frente a Elliot.

-¡Mátalo…ya!-Grito Malcolm mientras sangre se escurría de su boca.

Elliot corrió y corto la cabeza de la criatura, para luego sacar las tres afiladas garras del cuerpo de su amigo.

-¡Malcolm! ¡Malcolm!-Grito Elliot.

-Deja de llorar… es indigno…-Dijo Malcolm-Esta bien así Elliot, te has hecho más fuerte… sobrevive… sobrevive y acaba con quien sea que hace esto… perdóname por darte esta misión… pero te lo ruego… necesito que alguien pague por el sufrimiento de todos los que han muerto.

Elliot abrió los ojos recordando las personas de la mansión, los padres de Sherry, Bri… su madre… y ahora Malcolm.

-Malcolm ¡Maldita sea no te mueras! ¡Creí que eras el más fuerte!

-Eres un estúpido mocoso… el más fuerte… siempre fuiste tú… Gracias por la oportunidad Elliot, gracias… por todo…-La vista de Malcolm se nublo por un momento trato de levantar la cabeza, pero luego como alguien que tiene mucho sueño cerro los ojos y su mano izquierda de pronto se soltó.

-Elliot…-Dijo Mark algo deprimido-El aun esta con el cerebro completo…

Elliot no dijo nada.

-No podemos correr riesgos…-Dijo Mark mirando en otra dirección.

-¡Cállate!-Grito Elliot enojado-Yo lo are… ve con los demás…

Mark lo miro no sabía que decir así que solo se fue, para mientras subía la montaña escuchar en el silencio el disparo.

Lejos la expresión de Evans no podía ser aun mejor.

-Elliot ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Llorar la muerte del grandote? Si murió era débil… tú sigues en el juego ¡Deberías estar feliz! ¡Disfrútalo! ¡Disfrútalo maldita sea!-Grito lanzando el portátil por la ventana del helicóptero.

Los soldados no decían nada, preferían no hablarle a un hombre tan inestable.

-Usar el cuerpo del grandote para mantener a la criatura quieta… je… la próxima vez ¿Quién dará su vida por ti Laughton?

-Nunca más… nadie más morirá…-Elliot se puso de pie frente a una pequeña tumba en la que dejo cual cuelga ropa la casaca favorita de Malcolm encima. Luego guardo el machete de Malcolm en su espalda y con una expresión un tanto más fría se puso de pie y volteo, para mirar la expresión triste de sus compañeros.

-Continuemos…-Fue lo único que dijo Elliot.

-Hace frio… Elliot… quizá… el preferiría que tú la usaras.

Elliot tomo la casaca de Malcolm y se la puso encima.

-Dame un poco de esa capacidad que tenías para protegernos Malcolm-Pensó Elliot continuando su camino seguido de sus compañeros.


End file.
